


Portal Peril

by kusunogatari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Death, F/M, Gen, Innuendo, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: When two planes happen to align just right, Kamui serves as a bridge between worlds. Trying to send his beloved through to safety, Obito unknowingly instead lets her fall through space-time into another dimension entirely. Now the question is...can they find the rift and send her home? Or is she trapped forever with a stranger bearing her beloved's face?





	1. Chapter 1

Of course it’s when they finally manage to convince Konoha to give Obito access to his chakra that something goes wrong.

It’s a trial mission: a simple one. He’s to accompany Ryū to a civilian village as her guard while she administers a new vaccine. Exceedingly standard procedure. All he has to do is make sure no one interferes or harms her.

Simple, right?

The mission itself goes off without a hitch. They arrive on time, the clinic ready for the long day of giving shots. Obito, overly paranoid about his first allotted chakra in years, stands dutifully nearby as Ryū works. Of course, alongside wanting to do a good job and be allowed such freedoms again is the ever-present need to be sure she’s safe. At least between the two of them, they should be able to sense danger a mile off.

But it never comes.

Given the late hour when they finish, they’re put up in an inn, brows raised as Ryū insists a single will be fine. After all, they aren’t just medic and shinobi guard.

Once they’re settled in for the night, she collapses atop the bed with a sigh. “I don’t want to give another shot for at least a month…”

Obito just gives a snort, sitting on the bed’s other side. “That bad, huh?”

“You try doing the same delicate procedure hundreds of times in one day and tell me you’re not sick of it,” is her pouting reply. “My hands were starting to cramp by the end of the day…!”

“Well we can’t have that,” Obito agrees, turning to face her. Taking one of said hands, he presses kisses to her knuckles, mischief in his eyes as she blushes, tensing just a hair. “I’d be... _distraught_ if something happened to those hands of yours…”

Immediately flustered (much to Obito’s amusement), Ryū glances aside, not sure how to respond. Eyes then pinch shut with a whimper as he takes the pads of her fingers into his mouth. “O...Obito…!”

“Hm?” he hums around her digits.

Still very much pink in the face, she mumbles, “It’s...been a bit of a long day for that, ne…?”

Allowing a sigh, he withdraws, but not without one last stroke of the back of her hand to his cheek. “...all right. We’ll get an early start in the morning. The sooner we get back and report this went well, hopefully the sooner we can do this again.”

That gets her to soften. “I hope so...we’ll prove you can be trusted, and then you’ll get your chakra back full-time. I’m certain of it.”

Her words earn a small half-smile. “Well...I think it will take more than one short mission to get there, but...it _would_ be nice…”

“True, but...we’ll just have to be patient.”

The pair then retreat into the bed properly, both falling asleep quickly after the busy day. One leisurely jaunt back to Konoha, and they’ll be back home to their normal schedules.

Having packed light, it’s hardly any time at all before they’re ready to go. Saying another farewell to the village head (always best to be polite, after all), Ryū leads them to take their leave.

Once the village is a few miles behind them, Obito lets their fingers weave, earning a soft smile from his partner.

Everything seems to be going so well.

Stopping at a roadside spring to refill their canteens, the pair of them tense at the same time. A large group of chakra signatures enters the range of their senses, and it’s not long before they start closing in.

Expression hardening, Obito wipes spare water from his lips. “...ready?”

Chakra hums along her palms. “As I can be.”

“Leave it to me.”

Ryū gives a glance - she can at least defend herself! But before any countercomment can be made, they’re surrounded.

Rogues, given their haphazard apparel and cloth-bound faces. “Well well, looks like we’ve stumbled across a few unlucky travelers!” one calls out, earning snickers from the rest.

“Someone ought to tell them it’s not safe out on the roads…” another muses, amusement in his tone.

“You never know who you’ll run into out here!”

Silvers steely, Ryū watches them warily. Half a dozen...all with fairly average chakra levels. Nothing too dangerous, all things considered.

“So, what’s a pretty lady and some scarred-up bastard doing out here all alone, eh…?”

“None of your business,” she bites back, earning laughter.

“Ooh, watch out everyone! Seems this kitten’s got claws!”

Temper threatens to boil, but Obito takes half a step in front of her. “I’d really like to avoid killing anyone on what was meant to be a run-of-the-mill mission,” he offers nonchalantly. 

“Oh, tough guy, eh? You’re a bit outnumbered, ain’t ya?”

“Quantity versus quality,” is Obito’s rebuke. “Doesn’t matter how many of you there are...you’re outclassed. You can either let us leave...or I’ll clear the path myself.”

The atmosphere suddenly changes. Whereas it had been almost jovial with the bandits’ joking, it now turns tense as a real threat is uttered.

“...is that so?” the apparent leader asks, tone no longer amused. “You seem awfully sure about that, scarred bastard.”

Letting his kekkei genkai flare to life, Obito watches as several of the men flinch - there’s no mistaking those eyes, after all. “...yeah. I’d say that’s exactly how it is.”

Scowling at the wound against his pride, the man shouts, “...kill ‘em!”

As one, the rogue shinobi close in. Most, as is predictable, go for the apparent weak point: the woman. Stony-faced, Ryū lets small barriers bloom along her hands, blocking blows from fists and blades alike. Every strike of steel reverberates with a bell-like toll. Alongside her, Obito starts tearing into the enemies. There’s a gleam of fervor in his eyes - when was the last time he got to fight? _Really_ fight?

At first, it seems doable. Several go down within a few minutes: Ryū numbing and stunning as Obito goes a more deadly route. But when the tide turn becomes obvious...more signatures seem to arrive out of nowhere.

A sinking feeling grows in Ryū’s gut. This wasn’t the entire bandit party...this was just the scouting group. Another forty or so signatures are closing in, and fast…!

Sensing as much, Obito grits his teeth. “You need to get out of here!”

“We both do!”

“I can handle this so long as you’re out of the way!”

“I’m not in the -!”

Cracking another neck, Obito clears the last of the first party, the rest only seconds away. “No time to argue!”

“O-!” Before she can protest, Ryū feels that same strange feeling of her lungs collapsing as she’s teleported into Kamui. For a moment, she sees the familiar surroundings of square stones.

...but then something changes.

Collapsing onto grass, she takes a moment to heave a breath as the suffocating sensation vanishes. Wait, but -? She was just -?

Looking up, she’s in the same place. But...the chakra signatures are gone. Or rather...all but one is. Behind her, she can feel Obito’s chakra. What on earth…?

Lurching to her feet, she turns to face him. “Obito, what did you -?”

...she freezes.

Staring at her, _Obito_ does the same.

Ryū’s mind seems to stutter. This...this _is_ Obito. The chakra can’t lie. But...he looks _different_. Sporting a jōnin flak jacket and standard shinobi garb, there’s a Konoha hitai-ate along his forehead, one side draped down over his left eye. Gone is his usual outfit, and...he just seems... _wrong_. It’s the same chakra signature, her sensory skill isn’t lying. But it feels...lighter somehow.

Panic starts to bloom in her mind. “Who...who are you?”

“I should be asking _you_ that!” he counters. “How - how do you know my name?”

“Because, you’re - you’re Obito!” Her expression cracks, letting through a bit of her unnerved worry. “I was just - I was in the woods with you! Well...you, but...not _you_ \- where am I? What -?”

“Whoa, whoa - slow down!” He holds up placating hands, trying to help her calm. “You, uh...you’re a ways west of Konoha. I was going to open a portal into Kamui, and you just...fell out of it! Gave me one hell of a fright, I’ll tell you that much!”

“I fell...out of Kamui…?”

“Yeah...wait, you know what that is?”

“Of course I do, it’s your Sharingan dimension! I…” A hand lifts to smooth over her hair. “...I...I need a moment to think.”

“Yeah, well...me too. Who are _you_ …?”

“I’m...Suigin Ryū. A medic from...from Konoha. You don’t...know who I am?”

“Sorry, I’ve...never seen you before. Or know that name. How were you in Kamui?”

“You...you put me there, and -” Coming to an abrupt stop, Ryū holds up both hands. “...okay, we...have to stop.” An inkling of an idea is blooming in her mind...and the implication is terrifying. “...let me start from the beginning.”

“Yeah...good idea. Cuz I’m _so_ confused right now,” Obito replies, a hand itching at his neck.

“...I was on a mission with y-...with Uchiha Obito.”

“But that’s me, and -?”

“Please, just...let me finish,” she asks of him wearily.

“...right. Sorry. Go on.”

“...we were walking back to Konoha. Everything was fine, and then...rogue shinobi attacked us. We were fighting, but then more showed up. Obito told me he was going to put me in Kamui to get me out of the fight. Keep me safe.” Thinking carefully, she then murmurs, “...I think I know what happened.”

“Uh...okay. What’s your guess?”

“I think... _that_ Obito, and _you_...opened your Kamui portals in the same place, and at the same time. Somehow, it...it meant the planes lined up just right, and rather than going into Kamui...I fell back out of _your_ portal, and into this...plane. Some kind of…” Greys look around, trying her best to stay calm. “...parallel universe…”

Obito stares with one wide eye. “...you really think…?”

“I don’t know what else it could have been. The Obito I know, he...he’s not like you. But this is the same place, and...it looks to be the same time of day, the same season...I think I just slipped through a one in a million chance of those portals lining up at the same moment.”

He blinks. “...but, that means…”

Breath shortening, Ryū feels panicked tears along the lids of her eyes. “...I...I don’t know if I can - i-if I can get back! He’d have to open the portal, and you, and…oh gods…!” Hands lift to bury fingers in her hair, threatening to fall apart.

“Whoa, whoa!” Stepping forward, Obito takes her upper arms in gloved hands, trying to steady her. “Easy there! Hey, you’re okay -”

“N-no, I -! I have to get back!” Her grip shifts to his vest, staring up at a face that’s so familiar, and yet so... _wrong_ …! “I have to get back to him! He’s probably so worried, and -”

“One step at a time, okay? Hey...we’ll figure this out.” Mouth set in a grim line, Obito glances aside. “...we should head back to Konoha, and -”

“No! No, I can’t leave! What if he’s trying to find me? We have to try opening a portal, we have to -!”

“You said it yourself, this isn’t something simple. It was one hell of a coincidence,” Obito murmurs. “...I think we need to consult with someone else who has space-time ninjutsu. They might help make this easier. But for now, we can’t know how to make this happen again. We could be out here for days trying to get things to line up! I don’t know what kind...margin of error we could have.”

“B-but -?”

“Look...Ryū, right? We’ll get you back. But I think I need to ask sensei about this.”

Sniffling, Ryū pauses. “...sensei…?”

“Yeah, my shinobi teacher: he can use some space-time jutsu, too. I bet he could help us out.”

“Minato-sama…”

“Yeah.”

“He’s...alive?”

“Well, yeah...of course he is.” Obito’s brow furrows. “...is he...dead where you come from?”

That makes her hesitate. Should she admit to as much…? After all...it was Obito’s actions that killed his sensei on her home plane. “...it’s a long story,” she instead murmurs vaguely.

Deciding not to push the topic, Obito nods. “...come on. We’ll go talk to him, and see if we can get you calmed down. It’s gonna be all right, Ryū-san. We’ll get you back home. But for now, it’s gonna take more than just some lucky guess work, okay?”

Glancing aside, still teary-eyed, Ryū gives a slow nod. “...o-okay.”

“I’ll have Rin look you over, make sure you’re okay. You, uh...had a bit of a hard fall.”

“I’m okay. I’m...I’m a medic.”

“Oh, yeah? Well then you two’ll get along just fine!” He gives what’s meant to be an encouraging smile. “C’mon. I bet a few minutes talking with sensei will get this all straightened out. You’ll see. He’s a prodigy, after all! If anyone can help you, it’ll be him. I promise.”

Sparing a look to this...new Obito, Ryū acquiesces, following as he guides her with a hand at her back. It’s funny...this isn’t _her_ Obito, but...he still makes her feel calm. His face is still scarred...he was still crushed by the boulders, then? Glancing and trying not to stare, she wonders where this plane diverged from her own. If Rin is alive...maybe someone stopped Kakashi from killing her. Maybe Madara’s plan failed, and Obito returned to Konoha…?

...what a strange thing to consider: what he’d be like if he managed to find his way home, Rin alive. Does Kakashi have the Sharingan, then…? It would explain why this Obito’s left eye is covered.

So many questions...and none of them truly important to getting her home. Well...except Minato’s expertise being a possible key. But for now, she lets herself busy with them: anything to keep her calm until she can get back to the one she loves.

* * *

Panting with effort, Obito looks over the masses of bodies around him. It took a fair share of time, but...he’s cleared the entire bandit group. He’s a bit worse for wear, a few superficial wounds peppering his skin, but he’ll live. It won’t take Ryū long to patch him up. 

Speaking of…

Teleporting himself into Kamui, he heaves a sigh. “...it’s over,” he murmurs, a hand wiping at his face, feeling some half-dried blood along his brow. Eugh, he needs a shower…

...he gets no response.

Looking up, dark eyes flicker over the familiar stones. “...Ryū?”

...silence.

Brows furrow. What, did she get bored and walk off? Surely she’d just be here waiting, all fiery from being denied a chance to take things into her own hands for once. He never expected she’d just...bail. She knows well enough there’s no getting back out without his help. Spreading his senses, he tries to find her signature, but...he doesn’t feel it.

He doesn’t feel...anything.

Going oddly still, Obito turns in a slow circle, pushing his senses to their limit. Unless she just started sprinting the moment she got in here, she should be close enough to feel. But there’s nothing.

Nothing.

“...Ryū?!” Panic lacing his voice, he picks a random direction and runs a ways, scouring for her. “Ryū! Where - where are you?”

No reply. Just the subtle echoes of his own voice in the void of silence.

Breath quickening as worry evolves into fear, he screams her name, again and again. Runs this way, that way, checks nooks and crannies in the stone…

Nothing.

Struggling to breathe, he collapses to his knees, mind scrambling for an explanation. He sent her here. He _knows_ he did. There’s no way in or out without his help. Even Kakashi can’t access it now - not without his old eye. But...that’s a possibility he can’t ignore. Maybe...maybe he somehow brought her out.

Using the dimension, he hops straight to the Rokudaime’s office, earning a squawk of surprise from his old teammate. “Where is she?!”

“W...what?”

“Ryū! Where is she, Kakashi?!”

The Hatake blinks wide eyes. “She...she’s not with you?”

“No!” Pacing the office space almost ferally, Obito runs an agitated hand back through his hair. “...I sent her into Kamui. We were attacked - rogues. I didn’t want her to get hurt.”

“You were attacked -?”

Ignoring the interjection, Obito goes on. “So then I went in to get her after I killed them all, but...she wasn’t there. She wasn’t _there_ , Kakashi!”

“Whoa, easy,” his teammate cuts in gently, hands lifting. “You’re sure?”

“Yes I’m sure! I couldn’t sense her anywhere! I’m the only one who can get in or out! I thought...I thought maybe you -?”

Kakashi gives a careful shake of his head. “No...I can’t use Kamui anymore. Not since Madara took the eye you gave me. I didn’t bring her out.”

“Then _where is she?!_ ” Obito bellows, planting hands atop the sixth’s desk.

Carefully cool, Kakashi replies, “...I don’t know, Obito. But she has to be somewhere. No one just...disappears.” Taking a moment to think, he murmurs, “...we know well enough there are other planes. Kaguya took us into many beyond Kamui. What if…?”

“What?!”

“...what if someone else, on another plane, broke into Kamui?”

Still panting in agitation, Obito struggles to understand. “...who else could -?”

“What if there’s another world like this one? You created one as a test Mugen Tsukuyomi once. It may have been a genjutsu, but...think about it. There may actually be other planes. Other timelines in a world like ours. Maybe...another Obito. One with access to Kamui. Maybe he let her out into that other plane.”

The Uchiha pales. “...another…?”

“It’s just a theory, but...it’s as you say. No one else can access Kamui without your eyes. So...what if there’s another you, somewhere?”

“She’s with...another me…” Quiet as he thinks, Obito then asks, “But...h-how do I get her back?”

“I don’t know,” Kakashi admits quietly. “It may be a matter of lining up the portals into Kamui perfectly. I really only have theories at this point.”

“...I have to go back. Back to where we were. Kakashi, please - I know the mission is done, but you can’t seal my chakra yet…! I have to go back and try to find the opening!”

The Rokudaime sighs. “...all right. As far as anyone’s concerned, you haven’t come back yet. You’re still on your mission, and still have chakra clearance. But Obito, I can’t clear you forever.” 

“I can’t just -!”

“I know. But if this goes on too long, we might have to make additional arrangements. I can give you a few days...but then you have to come back, all right?”

Breathing harshly through his flared nose, Obito simply grunts, “...fine. But if anything happens to her, if I can’t...if I can’t find her…”

Grave understanding darkens Kakashi’s eyes. “...I know. If there’s anything you need, let me know. But we have to be careful, Obito...the whole world is watching how you handle your chakra now. If you want more time to bring her back...you have to do this the right way. Her return is in _your_ hands. Remember that.”

Giving no reply, jaw clenched, Obito warps back into Kamui, headed back for the woods.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Kakashi braces his brow in a hand. “...we’d best pray he finds her. If not...I don’t want to know what he’ll do…”

_Ryū...where are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhey, look who did a thing :3c
> 
> Sooo I’ve had this idea for like…AGES (along with like 6542 other AUs), and finally just…sat and cranked it out! But uh…it’s pretty obvious I need more parts. Cuz I totally need another multichapter project on top of my dailies, Star’s series I owe HER, and finishing up Distracted :’D I’mgonnadie
> 
> No idea when I’ll be able to do more, but uh…here’s a teaser? I guess? But uh…yeah! I have like ten other AUs I can also work on, which…I might do before more of this? Maybe after? I dunno what I’m doing. But then again I NEVER know what I’m doing.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back to Konoha is mostly silent, Ryū keeping her mind busy with small, distracting thoughts while Obito gives her worried, curiosity-tinged glances. All things considered, he’s extremely confused. Never did he imagine that Kamui was a plane he shared with anyone, let alone another... _version_ of himself. The implications of another timeline - a world so like his own, and yet different - are ones he’s never considered before.

“Will we...be able to see Minato-sama right away?”

Her question snaps him back to the present. “Hopefully. He’s a busy man as the Yondaime, but he always makes time for his old team.”

Ryū gives a thoughtful hum, still staring at the path they’re walking. Even now, he can still see the somber worry on her face.

“...hey. It’ll be okay. We’ll get you back where you belong, and everything’ll be fine. There’s not a problem sensei can’t solve!” He flashes her another grin, trying to reassure her.

But though Ryū looks up, she can’t manage a smile of her own, just letting her eyes fall back to the road.

Obito’s lips purse thoughtfully. “You, uh...you seem awfully worried about m- about, uh...Obito. Is he...a friend of yours?”

“...he’s my whole world,” Ryū admits softly, which makes Obito jolt a bit in surprise at her blunt honesty. “We...met at a crossroads of our lives. We changed each other, for better and for worse. I’m not sure there’s any separating us now. There’s been...too much between us.”

That gets him to soften a bit in understanding. “...no wonder you were so upset. Sounds like you...you really love him.”

“...with all I am.”

Not used to tackling such a topic so openly, Obito clears his throat a bit awkwardly, a hand at his neck. “...well, we’ll just have to work double time to get you back! Both Kakashi and I can use Kamui, since we share Sharingan. Depending on what sensei says, we can both work on getting you back home, Ryū-san.”

In spite of herself, she then gives just a hint of a smile, glancing back up to him. “...thank you. I’m...sorry if I startled you before. And I didn’t mean to snap, I just…”

“No apology needed, ma’am. You’re upset, and I can see why. I’d probably be just as confused and freaked out if I hopped out of a portal into another world!”

A soft laugh escapes her at the title and his exuberance. He’s definitely...different, this Obito. It brings about a curiosity about who Obito was when he was younger. If he’d not faced all the hardships brought upon him by Madara...would he still be like this? So...excitable, and full of smiles? In a way...it makes her sad. She loves her Obito just as he is, but...to see him in what seems to be a far better frame of mind, part of her heart can’t help but ache.

...of course, she doesn’t know what else may have gone wrong for him in this world. So she won’t make any assumptions. But it almost feels eye-opening, meeting this version of the one she loves so much.

By then, they finally reach the village gate. Ryū then pauses. She has her travel papers, but...well, she’s not sure they’re exactly _valid_ in this world. How does one explain that they _are_ from Konoha, just...not _this_ Konoha?

Thankfully, Obito takes the lead, spinning a tale of a young woman needing to speak to the Hokage. The chūnin at the gate look a little confused, but...agree to allow it, given he’s the Hokage’s student.

“C’mon, we’ll head straight to the administrative building. He can fetch Rin and Kakashi, and we’ll figure all this out.” Strangely, he seems to gain a bit of a serious edge, face set determinedly as they cut through crowds toward the Hokage’s office.

Glancing to him curiously, Ryū just follows.

As luck would have it, someone’s in ahead of them, and the pair have to wait outside the office. Arms folded, Obito ticks an impatient finger against his arm, scowling just a bit at the door. Still a bit overwhelmed, Ryū just stands quietly, trying to figure out what to say. How to...explain.

Once a genin squad and their sensei take their leave, Obito wastes no time in making his way in. “Hokage-sama!”

Behind the desk, Minato gives a soft huff, clearly amused. “Obito,” he greets, arms folded loosely atop the lip of his desk. “What can I do for you?”

At that, Obito glances back, gesturing for Ryū to step forward. Doing so, she can’t help but wring her hands a bit nervously.

“Oh…? Who’s this?”

“S...Suigin Ryū, Hokage-sama,” she replies, suddenly nervous. She never had the chance to meet Minato in her own timeline. “I’m...well…”

“Look, uh,” Obito cuts in, moving the blond’s gaze back to him. “We had a bit of a, um...accident…?”

A blond brow perks. “...meaning?”

“She’s not... _from_ here.”

“Well, we see travelers all the time, Obito.”

“No, I mean…” He gestures widely. “ _Here_. This... _world_.”

That gets blues to go wide. “...I beg your pardon?”

It’s then he does his best to string together their theory. “So, you know my Sharingan dimension - the one Kakashi and I call Kamui.”

“...yes.”

“Well...I was going to head into it today, and...she just sorta...fell out.”

In spite of himself, Minato gives a small, choked laugh. “...she fell out of Kamui? Just…?”

“Yeah! Startled the hell out of me, but...well, she says she’s from some sort of...alternate timeline. There’s another Obito, and everything! Seems he was putting her into his own Kamui on his side...and she fell out on _this_ side. What we’re thinking is that we happened to open a portal in the same place at the same time. And...what we’re afraid of is that it might be _really_ difficult to make it happen again, so we can send her home. I thought...I’d ask you for help, given your expertise with space-time ninjutsu. Maybe you’d have some ideas to make this work?”

As Obito goes on, Minato’s expression grows more and more serious, fingers steepling and leaning his chin thoughtfully against them. “...I see...space-time is a tricky facet of ninjutsu to begin with...and yours is completely unique, given its ties to the Sharingan. I’ve not studied it much, so I’m not too familiar with its more intricate details. But I agree...it sounds like this was indeed quite the sequence of events to create the perfect ‘hole’ between this world, and the other. To recreate it will surely take a great deal of minute intricacies. The same angle, position, time...in order to perfectly align the two planes, and allow passage from one to another.”

At his rather grim analysis, Ryū can’t help but wilt, expression falling as tears threaten to build. “...I see…”

Minato watches her for a moment, seeming to think. “...for now, Obito and I will return to the area where the ninjutsu took place. See if we can figure out the best approach for making this work in reverse. In the interim, miss, perhaps it’s best you stay here.”

“Here…?”

“It will take concentration to start mapping out portal placements. Thus it will likely be easier to do with fewer...distractions. But as soon as we find something, you’ll of course be fetched. And...it’s likely best we keep this to just a few trusted people. Crossing planes and timelines may have unpredictable effects.”

“O-of course.”

“I’ll have Rin and Kakashi fetched to keep an eye on you. I trust them best, as does Obito. If you need anything, just let them know. Hopefully we’ll find a way back sooner than later, and you’ll be on your way.”

Lacking any more words for the moment, Ryū just gives a somber nod, watching as Minato sends a hawk after his other two students. For the moment, she remains in the office, perched tensely on a chair. Kakashi she knows fairly well from her own time...but there’s a knot in her stomach at the prospect of meeting Rin. Someone who meant - _means_ \- so much to Obito. Who she herself has a fair number of parallels with. Meeting someone so revered by her loved one, so similar to herself...it’s a little daunting.

After a few minutes of silence, there’s a knock before the door opens. Jolting slightly, Ryū looks up to see none other than the rest of team Minato. Kakashi enters first, and to her surprise, looks...just about the same. Maybe a slight bit less somber in his chakra signature, but...well, three of the people he lost (or thought lost) in her timeline are alive and well. And like his counterpart, he still has a Sharingan as evident by his tilted hitai-ate. Just like this Obito’s.

And right behind him...is Rin.

Ryū has only really seen one photograph of Rin: a copy of the team picture Kakashi still has of himself, her, Obito, and Minato the day their team was registered. That was back when she was about...twelve or thirteen. And now, she’s in her thirties.

Unlike her younger self, her hair is much longer and tied toward the bottom, the same violet clan markings upon her cheeks. A flak jacket sits over a long, loose-sleeved shirt, red fingerless gloves disappearing up past her elbows. The same red is in stockings that reach up beneath the dark skirt falling just above her knees. And as she spots their guest, amber eyes alight with curiosity.

In spite of herself, Ryū stiffens just a hair, a light flush on her face. She’s...really pretty...

“Yo,” Kakashi greets first, lifting a hand.

“H...hello,” Ryū stutters, still taking things in. “I’m...Suigin Ryū. I guess...I’m not sure how much Minato-sama was able to tell you in the note…?”

“He mentioned you were some kind of...interdimensional traveler?” Rin offers, a thoughtful finger at her chin. “And that this was to be kept an S-rank secret for now, given the implications it might have on our timeline.”

“Yes, um...I guess I’m supposed to just...wait out while he and Obito-san look over where I crossed,” Ryū adds. It feels...odd to say his name so formally.

But...this isn’t _her_ Obito.

“He also mentioned you know another Obito - that it’s how you came through Kamui,” Kakashi muses.

At that, Ryū wilts just a hair. “Yes, I...I do.”

“Just for curiosity’s sake - and so we’re all on the same page - mind recounting how that happened?”

As best she can, Ryū tells again of her mission, the bandits, Obito sending her into Kamui, and...the other Obito making her fall right back out.

“How strange,” Rin murmurs. “To think that that dimension is somehow connected to another timeline…”

“It makes a bit of sense, all things considered,” Kakashi offers, arms loosely crossed. “After all, it’s a dimension accessed purely through space-time ninjutsu. That’s how planes are connected.”

“Well, yes...but the odds of this happening are...astronomical! Trying to recreate it, it’s…” Rin fades to silence, catching Ryū’s somber expression. “...well, between you, Obito, and Minato-sensei, I’m sure we’ll figure it out! I feel bad I can’t contribute much...I’m just a combat medic. Unless you need me heal the wormhole, I’m not much use.”

“Me neither,” Ryū murmurs. “I don’t even have combat going for me, really...I can defend, but mostly I’m focused just in medical ninjutsu.”

That gets the Nohara to perk up. “Oh? Are you one of Tsunade-sama’s students?”

“Well...no, not exactly. I’m from a clan of healers. I learned mostly in the village hospital, and then my sage arts through my clan’s teacher, Suigin.”

At that, amber eyes go round. “You...you have sage training?”

Ryū’s cheeks go sheepishly pink. “...yes…”

“That’s amazing! I wish I could do that…”

For a moment, Ryū almost tells her it might be possible, and then...hesitates. Because the thought leads to a whole string of other thoughts. Other...dangerous thoughts.

...there’s so much that’s different about this timeline. Obito doesn’t know her...and neither do Kakashi or Rin. If...if her dimensional double were in Konoha, surely at least Rin would have crossed paths with her, right? Is she...not here? Is she dead?

...or...is she home, with an intact village?

As Ryū seemingly freezes up, the other pair glance to each other questioningly. “...uh...Suigin-san…?”

Rin’s voice breaks the train of thought, and Ryū looks up blankly for a moment. “...sorry, I...I got lost there for a second. I’m all right.”

“Well...seems like there’s at least some parallels between this timeline and your own,” she then muses. “Are there any...notable differences?”

“I’m not sure we should get too deep into that,” Kakashi advises. “Knowing things about a line separate from our own might have...unintended effects.”

“Yeah, guess you’re right,” Rin sighs in reply, looking a bit disappointed. “But still...I’m super curious since she knows Obito! Is he still as big of a goof in your world?”

Blinking, Ryū thinks for a moment. He...has his moments, but it’s clear this Obito is far more light-hearted than hers. Which...makes sense. “...he...is on occasion,” she replies a bit vaguely. “Obito in my world, he...he’s been through a lot. He lost much more, suffered much more, in my world than this one. Or so it would appear, given what I know.”

That makes his team go a bit still. “...man...it’s a bit hard to picture that,” the other medic murmurs. “He’s such a bright, determined guy.”

“He’s still driven. Or...well, sort of.” Much of that drive - that which pushed him through so much adversity and to the near-end of his plans - was lost when he gave that up. What’s left seems to be largely focused on attempting to make amends.

And, well...her.

But that feels awfully awkward to admit...and would lead to a lot more questions she’s not sure she’d want to answer. It’s clear that this Obito is still loyal to Konoha. And while Ryū has her doubts about the village - especially after her stint in Root’s captivity - she overall doesn’t want anything to happen to it. Letting these two know of her Obito’s actions feels like it would somehow...taint the image of the Obito here.

“Hm...so, are you two...y’know…?” Rin gives a grin.

“W...what?”

“Oh, come on...I see the way your face changes when you talk about him,” she retorts, arms folding and giving a sly look. “You love that Obito, don’t you?”

Well...she already confessed as much to _this_ Obito...surely there’s no harm, right? “I...y-yes.” Of course, doing so here feels more...awkward. After all, Obito is rather smitten with Rin...right? “...very much so.”

“Aww...well, I’m glad he’s got you,” Rin offers, smiling more warmly now.

...that earns a pause. “...really?”

“Well sure!”

“But...I thought…?” Ryū’s brows wilt, confused. “Aren’t...aren’t you…?”

Blinking, Rin thinks for a moment before laughing. “Oh, me? And Obito?” A hand waves. “Gosh, no...I mean, yeah, there was some uh...crossed wires when we were younger. And I think maybe he’s still a bit...hung up. But no, we’re not together.”

Next to her, Kakashi gives a subtle shift. Ryū, ever watchful, catches it...and puts two and two together.

“So...you and _Kakashi_ …?”

As the tables turn, it’s Rin’s chance to go pink. “...well, yeah. It uh...took a while. He’s rather stubborn. Mostly we try to keep it more...private. A shinobi’s life can be rather...difficult. Relationships aren’t always easy.”

“Call it us not wanting to jinx it,” Kakashi offers in addendum

“...yeah. Being open about that sort of thing tends to attract...tragedy,” Rin murmurs.

“...I see.” Ryū’s head bows a bit. So...this Obito is alone…?

“Well, if that Obito found himself some romance, I bet ours will someday too,” Rin quips. “It’s not like he’s old and past his prime!”

Still rather awkward, Ryū gives a half smile. “True…” Well now she feels bad after all she told this Obito...hopefully it didn’t in any way hurt his feelings…

“Well, anyway...is there anything you need? Or...want? I guess while you wait there’s not _too_ much more for you to do,” Rin muses, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “It’s not that fun just sitting here in sensei’s office, either.”

“Well, I...I don’t want to be a bother -”

“Oh nonsense,” Rin cuts in, waving aside her concern. “Besides, if _you_ just sit in here, that means _we_ have to just sit in here!”

Oh, well...she has a point.

“Maybe we’ll just...relocate a bit. Sensei can send another hawk if he needs us, but...something tells me he’ll be out there for a while with Obito. You hungry, maybe? Or we could get some tea.”

“...tea would be nice,” Ryū then finally admits. Maybe a nice hot drink will help her settle her lingering nerves about all of this.

“Perfect! Maybe we can chat a bit more about you - that should be safe territory, right? I mean...neither of us know you. I’ve never even heard of the Suigin clan...at least, not that I can recall.”

“Um...all right. I’m not sure there’s that much to really... _know_.”

“Well, we’ve got to pass the time somehow. C’mon, I know a nice little place will all sorts of tea blends! Coming, Kakashi?”

“Guess I might as well,” he sighs. “I almost wonder if I’d be more help going with Obito and sensei, given my Sharingan.”

“Hm...maybe. Well, we’ll see if he sends for you. Until then, you can drink tea with us,” Rin offers with a grin.

“Hai, hai…”

Quiet as the pair banter, Ryū just follows, mind full all over again. So Rin wants to know more about her…? And no one seems to know of her clan. Not surprising, given their reclusiveness. But it brings up the question of Kusunokizan’s fate all over again. Does she even want to know…? If the village is still whole...then…

Her head shakes. No...she won’t give into the temptation. It would just make reality all the more depressing. And though nothing could sway her from returning to her home timeline...that would be the hardest hurdle to overcome.

Best not to even consider it.

* * *

“Hah...hah…”

Heaving for breath, Obito braces hands on his knees. For nearly twelve hours straight, he’s been attempting to create some kind of opening in Kamui. Standing in the same place he last saw Ryū, he’s been carefully combing over the spot he knows he sent her through, opening portal after portal after portal.

And so far...to no avail.

His body shakes with fatigue, chakra running on empty. He hasn’t even taken a break to clean himself up, still peppered with dirt from his fight...and long-dried blood. His shinobi gear - rather than his typical mantle - is stained and partially torn.

But he can’t spare a moment. Who knows what might be happening on the other side, if Kakashi’s theory is correct? What if another Obito is trying to open the bridge between their realities? He can’t miss it! He can’t...he…

For a moment, it overwhelms him. Atop his fatigue, it brings him to his knees, head bowed as he caves in to his exhaustion. The entire situation has him so stressed, so worried, so manic, he can hardly stand it. The one reason he clawed and fought to live past the fourth war...is beyond his reach. The thing that’s been grounding him, that let him live through Konoha’s treatment of him after he woke...being here without her...it’s so indescribably lonely.

“...I’m trying, Ryū,” he murmurs, voice cracking. “Please don’t give up...don’t give up on me…”

For a moment, the thought surges new determination through him, and he attempts to stand...only to crash back to the ground with a groan. It’s been a hell of a long time since he’s pushed himself this hard...and his body just can’t keep up with his will.

“...urgh, damn it!” A fist slams against the leaf-littered floor, teeth gritting in a spike of temper. Kakashi only gave him a few more days until he has to report back to Konoha...he can’t afford to waste any more time…!

“Obito…”

Stilling, he looks up, heart pounding. That...that was…!

“Don’t push yourself so hard, koi...you have to rest…”

Constitution already weakened with fatigue, Obito can’t help a few stinging tears as he hears what she’d surely say. Her stern yet gentle chiding to take care of himself. A lump forms in his throat, swallowed down harshly.

“...I know...I just…” A heavy breath escapes him. “...you’re right. You’re always right…”

Shifting his stance to kneel, Obito stares at this place, now eroded from his pacing. One last thing...he has one last idea. Something tells him it’s fruitless, but…

With his last surge of chakra, he takes himself into Kamui. It’s still dark, silent...and depressingly empty. Reaching into his leg pouch, he draws a scroll, tearing off a piece and withdrawing a dull pencil.

_Whoever finds this note...keep trying to open a portal here. I’m working on the other side. Please don’t give up. I have to have her back._

Maybe a little desperate, but...logic tells him the otherworlders won’t find it. Kamui, something tells him, isn’t the shared plane...but rather where they align. They can’t get into his, nor he into theirs, unless they create the same portal at the same moment.

Still...just in case, he lays the parchment nearby. Too tired to warp back out, he instead curls up on a stone nearby, body bound tightly. He misses her warmth, her softness...he misses _her_.

_Ryū...I’m coming...don’t give up..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Technically I've had this one (and the next one I'll post in a jiffy) done for a while now, just...haven't had time to proofread and post. Life is SUPER busy for me lately, so updates are gonna be sporadic (not that there's much order here to begin with, lol), so if things are few and far between for a while...that's why!
> 
> Anywho, we get to see Minato, Kakashi and Rin! Ryū's meeting all the canonly dead people today, haha - and there will be more! But yes, trying to make sure the other timeline doesn't end up tainted by her appearance is going to be difficult...and now she's got her own temptations to deal with. Poor Obito is really putting in the work to try to get her back - hopefully it'll pay off soon...!
> 
> With that though, time to go upload the next chapter! Then...who knows when I'll be back xD But thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

“All right...it was here.”

“You’re sure?”

Obito gives a nod, gesturing to a nearby tree for his teacher’s benefit. “See that knot? I remember that specifically...and the dip in the path.”

“So, where were _you_ standing?”

Adjusting himself a few paces, Obito checks his positioning. “...here.”

“And the portal?”

“...here,” he confirms, moving to gesture to the proper air space. “About chest height. And then she just...collapsed through, facing back toward Konoha. I was on my way back from that recon task you sent me on.”

Minato nods, brow furrowed as he thinks. “Well...at least you’re able to narrow it down pretty well. I think our biggest concern will be the depth placement. You know the height, and the angle given your view. But the exact degree out from you might be tricky.”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

Minato takes a few paces around the chunk of the road, trying to pick up any scraps of chakra with his sensory skills. “...well, I think there’s not much left to glean here. Do you mind showing me Kamui proper?”

“Of course.” With a surge of energy, Obito takes them through into the darkened world of his Sharingan’s dimension.

Curiosity alights the Yondaime’s eyes. “...so, to your knowledge, only your Sharingan can access this plane…?”

“Yes sir. I’ve never seen or sensed anyone else here unless either I or Kakashi bring them through.”

“So Kakashi _can_ also access it despite not having Uchiha blood...interesting.”

At that Obito gives a small, humorless huff. “Yeah...there’s still some disquiet in the Uchiha clan about that.”

“Yes, Fugaku has mentioned it...but no sense trying to repeat such a risky operation. Besides, Kakashi’s handicap would be greater than yours. His one eye alone serves him far less than yours.”

“And it’s handy when doing team work. Coordinating the ability between two people has its uses.”

“I’m sure.” Minato lays a hand against one of the cubic blocks of stone. “...such a strange place. It’s rather cold, isn’t it?”

“A bit. Guess I’ve never really noticed.”

“Well...I have a theory about how this all came to be.” Arms folding, he thinks for a moment to gather his thoughts in order. “...this dimension is utterly separate from our own, correct?”

“Yes. Once in here, I can’t sense anyone or anything outside it. And vice versa. But it’s coordinates seem to, in some sense, line up with our world’s...but almost...smaller?”

“Smaller…?”

“I can use it to jump distances a lot faster. Ten paces in here is far more in our world. Makes traveling a lot simpler if...I know where I’m going.”

“...fascinating,” Minato muses. “...but if I had to guess...this Kamui is not the same Kamui Ryū-san was placed into originally.”

“Really?”

“Think about it. We know of _one_ timeline beyond our own, now. The one she came from. But who’s to say how many others there are? If the theories of parallel universes are to be believed, then there could be an infinite number of other Obito, most or all with access to Kamui. Assuming they both have their eyes, and unlock the ability to use them. With those odds...surely, somehow, either you or this other Obito that we know of would have seen another Obito at _some_ point. But only just _now_ have we seen evidence of another person accessing a Kamui outside their own dimension.”

Obito’s brows furrow, a hand at his chin. “...so...you think that these Kamui dimensions somehow...align?”

“Yes. If what you said about the coordinates matching but at a smaller ratio are true...then it stands to reason that this dimension butts up directly next to our own. My best theory is that all Kamui are somehow...touching. But only along one axis. Thus, when a hole is made at the same place, and the same time -”

“- it forms a tunnel between the timelines.”

“Exactly. So, when you and this other Obito happened to line up your teleportation, it created a window where those two Kamui dimensions align. And Ryū slipped _right_ through it. Hence why having the right angle, height, width, and depth are imperative. We might be able to overlap and adjust, but...unless they are along that same axis, we’ll miss it.”

At that, Obito sighs gustily, wilting ever so slightly. “...this isn’t going to be easy.”

“No, it’s not,” Minato replies gravely. “But it’s imperative we return Ryū-san to her own timeline. The possibility of paradoxes and other space-time conundrums occurring with her here are too high. It might destabilize our timeline.”

“And besides that...she’s not happy here. It might be the same world, but...it’s not the same people, or experiences. She needs to get back to the people she cares about.”

A nod. “I’m sorry, Obito...but everything else will have to be put to the side until we fix this. You and Kakashi can take shifts and keep trying to open the right portal. I just hope that this other Obito is still working...we won’t be able to tell until we link up the portals.”

At that, Obito thinks back over the traveler’s words.

“ _...he’s my whole world. I’m not sure there’s any separating us now.”_

“...I’m willing to bet he won’t stop until he finds her,” the Uchiha murmurs somberly. If his dedication is even a fraction of hers...nothing will keep him from reaching her.

The thought is...sobering. And maybe a bit melancholy. Can two people really feel _that_ strongly…?

Observing his student’s expression quizzically, Minato murmurs, “...best to head back and get started, then. We shouldn’t waste any time.”

“...hai.”

Once back upon their home plane, Minato sighs, hands on his hips. “...you want to take the first shift?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll go rendezvous with Kakashi and send him your way. You two can discuss our theories and figure out shifts.”

Obito nods, watching his teacher flicker back toward Konoha before turning to the section of road in question. Nothing left to do but start trying.

In the village, Ryū and her two escorts finish their tea. Rin has been subtly grilling her new companion about seemingly-innocuous aspects of her life to try to get a glimpse into another plane. In turn, she offers tidbits of their own for Ryū to compare to.

“I won’t lie...sounds like your world’s faced its share of hardship compared to our own...and that’s with you leaving so much out,” Rin murmurs, arms loosely folding as they stand to leave.

“It hasn’t been easy,” the younger medic murmurs. “But things seem to be getting better now. I just hope it’s a continuing trend.”

“Are you _sure_ you can’t give me even a little hint about the other me?” Rin then asks, hands clapped together and giving her best puppy dog eyes. “I’m so curious!”

Ryū’s face, in turn, grimaces just a hair. “I don’t want to, uh...risk anything. The only reason I can talk about _me_ is because no one here seems to know me.”

“That’s so strange...guess you must have just had a way different path in this timeline,” Rin muses.

“Or there’s a possibility there isn’t another one of her,” Kakashi offers. “The difference may be that one of her lineage was killed, and she was never born. She might be the only Suigin Ryū in this timeline.”

That earns a surprised blink. “...I guess I didn’t really consider that,” Ryū admits.

“Oh! But if you were...would that mean you could stay?”

She jolts. “...uh…”

“I mean, it wouldn’t lead to any overlap!” Rin points out.

“I...I guess so, but…”

Kakashi, glancing between the two, puts a hand on his lover’s shoulder. “I’m not sure Ryū really _wants_ to stay, Rin. She has a life in another plane, remember?”

“Oh, I know, I just…” There’s a small sigh, her form deflating. “We’re getting along so well so far...I feel like we’d be really good friends, you know?”

Considering the other Rin’s fate, Ryū can’t help but wilt, not having a reply.

“Kakashi.”

Startling, she turns around as a chakra signature simply...appears. “M-Minato-sama!”

“Ah, sorry,” he offers with a smile. “I use my students as hiraishin points. Makes finding them a lot easier.”

Ryū blinks, recalling Obito’s tale of Minato doing the same during the fourth war. “...I...guess that makes sense.”

With that cleared, the Yondaime turns to his student, sobering. “Obito is getting to work on trying to open the mirrored Kamui portal. Best you go check with him and arranged shifts. We’ll need your help.”

“I figured as much,” the Hatake offers with a nod.

“Just follow the main western road, you’ll find him. It’s not too far, maybe a mile or two. He’ll explain everything when you get there. For now, I need to get back to the administrative building - I’ve been away too long as it is.”

“Hai.” Watching his teacher flicker, Kakashi turns to Rin. “Well...see you later.”

“Be careful. And tell Obito not to work too hard!”

Giving a mock salute, Kakashi heads out.

“Well,” Rin muses, a thoughtful hand at her chin. “I’m off today from any missions or hospital work...so I can stick with you. I guess if this takes more than a day - and it likely will - we’d better figure out someplace for you to stay!”

Ryū can’t help but balk a bit sheepishly. “I...I don’t want to be a bother -”

“Oh, nonsense - you can crash at my place,” Rin assures her. “It’s just an apartment, but it’ll do for while you’re here! Otherwise...I guess we’ve got free reign. Anything else you feel like doing?”

The Suigin hesitates. Left with just Rin, she feels a bit more...at ease being honest. “...to tell you the truth, I’m not sure...I just…” Teeth nibble her lip anxiously. “All I can think about is home. Worrying when and... _if_ I’ll get back.”

“Aw, don’t worry - between Kakashi, Obito, and Minato-sensei, we’ll get you there,” Rin replies, tone and smile confident. “We just have to be patient. But I understand you being worried. So how about I work on trying to keep you distracted, ne?”

“But I -?”

“No buts! Consider this _my_ mission while you’re here,” Rin cuts in, grinning. “The boys are busy working on that portal, so I’ll be your keeper while you’re here!”

At that, Ryū can’t help but relax a hair, smiling wearily. “...thank you, Rin-san.”

“Aw, no need for formalities - like I said, I feel like we’re gonna be fast friends!”

After a tick, Ryū thinks back to her title for the Kakashi back home. “...how about...Rin-senpai…?”

Ambers blink, going round before she laughs. “Well...I guess that makes sense! I’d probably be about that for you if we were both medics here in Konoha, ne? So, you mostly work in the hospital, right?”

A nod. “I sometimes do aid missions, but...yes, I work mostly in the village.”

“Well, I guess if worse comes to worst, you could always do a shift there to keep your mind off things. But in the meantime, I’ve got a better idea!”

Ryū follows curiously as Rin leads her into a more residential part of the village. It’s not quite the same way to her own home (which she wonders is occupied by whom if she’s not here), and soon enough Rin gives a door a knock.

“Coming!” a feminine voice calls, and they can hear some bustling before it finally opens.

Beyond it, grinning foxily with red hair up in a tail, is none other than Uzumaki Kushina. “I thought I sensed your chakra, Rin! And, uh...who’s this with you?”

“She’s...someone from out of town,” Rin replies vaguely. “Her name’s Suigin Ryū. I’ll explain more inside, okay?”

Brows lift in surprise, but Kushina nods. “All right - now you’ve got me curious! Come in, come in, ‘ttebane!”

Feeling sheepish all over again, Ryū just follows like a child into the tidy house. It’s...not exactly what she would picture a Hokage living in, but it seems to suit them.

“So, what’s all the secrecy for, Rin-chan?” the Uzumaki asks, sitting at the table and gesturing for them to do the same.

“Well, given you’re sensei’s wife, I’ll assume you’re at least somewhat knowledgeable about space-time ninjutsu?”

A kind of knowing alights her face. “Ah...is this one such issue…?”

“Well, Obito accidentally let in someone from another timeline with his Sharingan,” Rin offers, a hand gesturing to Ryū. “We’re not sure what kind of impact it might have, so...we’re keeping it just between us.”

“I see...how interesting…!” Kushina then looks to her other guest. “How...similar is this world to your own?”

“It’s the same _world_ ,” Ryū offers. “But...it seems the timeline is pretty different. I recognize quite a few people, but most are quite changed from back home.”

“And yet no one seems to recognize her,” Rin adds, leaning her chin in a hand thoughtfully.

“The mystery grows!” Kushina seems to mull that over. “...well, if you’re to be kept a bit of a secret, you’re welcome to stay here as much as you’d like! I’m sure Minato is in on this…?”

“Yes, Obito came to him first for advice. He and Kakashi are both using their Sharingan to try to open the portal back up between the planes so Ryū can go home.”

“Hm...if I know anything about space-time, it’s that it can be finicky...well, until we get this ironed out, we’ll just have to adjust as best we can.”

“She’ll be staying with me otherwise,” Rin clarifies. Then, with a grin, she offers, “She’s actually rather _familiar_ with one of our own on the other side.”

That catches Kushina’s attention, glancing over as Ryū balks. “...oh?”

“Seems she’s pretty fond of that world’s Obito!”

The redhead brightens. “Really? That’s so sweet! Can you tell us more about him…?”

Ryū hesitates. “I’ve, um...being trying to avoid crossing any wires between the timelines. I don’t want anything to be...influenced?”

“Ah...that’s a good point,” Kushina admits, still looking a touch disappointed as Rin had. “Well...it’s getting a bit late. You two want to stay here and help me with supper? We’ll make enough for everyone and just stay here for now. You and Rin can head back afterward, hm?”

“I’m not about to miss out on Kushina’s cooking!” Rin agrees. “You don’t have to help if you’d not feeling up to it, Ryū-san.”

“Actually...I’d like to.”

The three get to work, Kushina sending a note to her husband about the plan with a request to let Obito and Kakashi know. To their surprise, Obito himself shows up a bit early.

“Kakashi’s taking a shift,” the Uchiha offers, smiling tiredly. “I told him I’d bring him a bento, if that’s all right…?”

“He really should take a break with us!” Kushina insists, arms crossing.

“Well, I only just stopped, so...he wants to get more done before we both need to sleep for the night.”

“All right, all right...you sit and rest, though - I’ll have Naruto run the bento out,” she then insists, pointing menacingly with a wooden spoon. “He got home this afternoon and had a nap, it’ll be good for him.”

“Okay,” Obito relents, looking a little sheepish.

“Ne, Ryū-san? Mind making sure he hasn’t overworked himself?” the redhead then asks, making Ryū look up from the vegetables she’s chopping.

“Um...sure!” Wiping her hands on a towel, Ryū moves to take a seat beside him, a hand lifting to flare chakra against his brow.

Ever so slightly, he tenses.

“Don’t worry, I’m just checking your levels,” she assures him with a soft smile. “Any, um...progress?”

“No...not yet,” is Obito’s disappointed reply.

“Well...it’s only been a few hours. And I guess the only progress is to actually _find_ it,” she muses quietly.

Unsure what else to say, Obito just sits quietly as she looks him over. “Your chakra is...white?”

“Mhm. It’s an aspect of my bloodline. It’s also why I look the way I do,” Ryū explains. “The chakra from our sage teacher is so...potent, it affects the visual aspect of both our chakra, and our appearances.”

“Huh...interesting.” After a pause, he can’t help but ask, “So, uh...does your Obito have to get sat down like this a lot? Rin’s always chiding me about overworking myself, heh.”

Glancing to him with a hesitation of her own, Ryū offers, “...sometimes. He, um…” How to explain without saying too much… “He’s not often...in a position to get _too_ tired. At least, not when it comes to chakra.”

“Oh? Is he not a shinobi?”

“Well...yes and no. It’s...hard to explain,” she vaguely replies. “...sorry, I just don’t want to, um...risk saying more than I should.”

“That’s all right. Just can’t help but be curious,” he replies with a grin. “I mean...sounds like he’s quite a bit different than me.”

“...he is. But there’s still some aspects that are the same.”

“Oh yeah?”

A nod. “...you have the same smile.”

That makes him pause.

Letting her chakra fade, Ryū sits back. “...he just...doesn’t seem to smile as often as you.”

“Oh...not a very cheery guy?”

At that, Ryū lets her gaze fall, expression downcast. “The Obito I know, he...he lost a lot. And I mean a _lot_. I can’t really explain, not without possibly altering something here, but…” She sighs. “...his life has been a very tough, lonely one. Full of pain, and loss, and broken dreams. He fought for so long for an ideal, and in the end...it wasn’t what he wanted. Not truly. Now, he’s left with so little...and…”

Some kind of understanding blooms across this Obito’s face. “...that’s why you’re so worried about him.”

“...in a lot of ways...I’m one of the few things he has left,” she murmurs. “...I’m afraid of the lengths he might be going to to find me. I just hope he’s all right...he must be so scared…” Against her will, a few tears bead along her lids.

That makes him backpedal. “I...I’m sure we’ll get you back soon! And...if he’s really been through so much, then surely he’ll be all right.”

“...I hope so…”

Obito sighs. “...he’s lucky to have you.”

She looks up, a tinge of confusion in her gaze.

“You seem like a very gentle soul, Ryū-san. If this Obito is hurting so badly, then...seems to me like you’re just what he needs. Someone to help ease all that pain. I’m glad he doesn’t have to be alone anymore with you around.”

Something slackens in her expression.

“...a-anyway! Uh...so I’m all good, huh?”

“...yes, your levels are low, but expectedly so, and not to any worrisome extent. But get a full night’s sleep, okay?”

“Yeah...yeah, I will. Thanks. Say...can I see that chakra again?”

Ryū blinks, them lets it spark along a palm. “...like this?”

Nodding, he lets his Sharingan flare. “...huh, it looks white through my eye, too. I’ve never seen someone with white chakra before. It’s a clan trait…?”

“You could say that. There’s...not much of a clan left.” As the chakra fades, she closes her hand, staring at it. “...my village was wiped out during the third war. That’s why I ended up in Konoha.”

“...I see. I’m sorry.”

Her head shakes. “I’ve long since made peace with it. It was...a long time ago.”

Obito studies her for a moment. “...have you considered...trying to find it here?”

“No.”

The blunt reply makes him jump. “...why not?”

Expression threatening to crumble, she curls her hand at her chest. “...I don’t think...I could handle it.”

“...why not?”

“...either I would find out that my village is gone, destroyed again, empty and lifeless...or I’d find it alive and thriving. And...no matter which, I’m not sure my heart could take it. If it’s gone...it would be like losing it all over again. And if it’s still here...if it wasn’t destroyed…” Her jaw grits against the traitorous thought. “...I might...have trouble leaving...I can’t tempt myself like that.”

“...even if it made you happy?”

“...it’s not just my happiness I need to consider,” she replies softly, letting her tension lessen. “...there’s someone who needs me. And _I_ need _him_. I won’t betray him, even if it means having back everything I’ve lost.”

Eyes wide in surprise, Obito considers that silently as Kushina calls Ryū back to help carry dishes to the table. Minato arrives a short while later, Naruto woken and sent on his jaunt to Kakashi. The rest of them sit around the table and enjoy their meal. But no one seems to notice the quiet thoughtfulness of the prior pair.

Once dinner and dishes are done, Rin takes Ryū back to her place, thanking Kushina for her hospitality.

“Any time, dear! Come back soon - and make sure those boys keep working hard to get our friend home!”

“Will do!”

Back at her apartment, there’s a stalemate over arguing who gets the bed for the night. “You’re a guest! You take it!”

“It’s your house!”

“So my rules! And I say guests get the bed!”

The pair stare at one another, arms crossed...before breaking out into laughter. “All right, fine...you win,” Ryū admits with a sigh. “But tomorrow we switch.”

“Deal,” Rin grins. “But hey, maybe there won’t be a need for tomorrow, huh?”

“...I hope so.”

Curled up under the blankets, Ryū stares out the nearer window. It’s a foreign view, very unlike home...and yet still some of Konoha’s skyline. Part of her is sure she’ll never sleep, but the rest concedes to trying.

Eyes closing, she employs some slow breathing, mind still whirling. _Obito...I’ll be home soon. Just keep trying...don’t give up...!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand chapter three! This time featuring Kushina as our resident canonly-dead alternate, lol - and some probably nonsensical portal and timeline / universe / dimension shenanigans. I tried my best to make it make sense, but...who knows if that worked :'D This stuff's confusing, yo.
> 
> Also...other!Obito is learning more about canon!Obito. And uh...seems to be finding ways they're similar beyond a few shared traits ;3c That ought to be...interesting...
> 
> But for now, that's all I've got. I actually DO have this fic all outlined, and there's another four or so parts, depending on how word counts and the like all shake out. It's not a SUPER long idea. So it shouldn't take me too long to finish this up once...I have time to finish it up OTL As said before, life is being very busy and unpredictable as of late, so...I can't really say for sure. And I've got a few other hobby priorities for my bits of spare time I'm allotted, so we'll have to see how things go! But I wanna wrap this up as quick as I can to work on other projects. Cuz uh...I have a lot in mind, haha! Anyway, with all that said...thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Time is nearly impossible to gauge within Kamui, so when Obito wakes, he has no idea how long he’s slept. All he _does_ know is that the hard stone of his pocket dimension is nowhere near the comfort of his bed at home, body sore after being so tightly curled atop a cube of rock for gods know how many hours.

He wakes slowly, disoriented. His exhaustion from the night before has left him almost completely befuddled. It’s been so long since he’s had access to his chakra, that going so overboard in his attempts to reopen the hole between the dimensions has his head swimming.

For a long moment, he just lies there, awake but not yet moving as he tries to regather his balance. Only once he feels steady does he sit up, looking out over the expanse of cold, unfeeling stone.

...he’d almost forgotten how...lonely it is in here. Though he faced his share of struggles after the fourth war - his stint within Konoha’s jail, and then being a forced roommate of Kakashi’s for six months - since those trials have been over, he’s been a bit spoiled, in a way. He may have lost access to his kekkei genkai and chakra, and had to work odd jobs and odd hours...but he’s had other things he’d either been missing for years...or never had at all. A home: a real one, not just some hovel to hole up in, or Kamui when the need arose. A place to return to every night when his work is done, a bed to sleep in...and someone to sleep beside.

...and now she’s gone.

The sobering thought actually bows his head with a painful cringe. As tired and weary as he is...he can’t stop now. There’s far too much riding on his success. If he can’t find that opening - if he can’t get her back…

...he doesn’t want to think about it.

Instead, he pushes the thought aside as he lurches to his feet, staggering a bit from both fatigue and the soreness in his back at his rather uncomfortable night. But at least he slept...he’s going to need it.

A rush of chakra takes him back to the path outside Konoha, and he glances around the growingly-familiar place. It’s quiet, late morning...he overslept. Hopefully he hasn’t missed many opportunities from the other side to align their portals. Of course...he can’t _know_ that whoever’s on the other side is working as he is, let alone as diligently. He’s assumed that the other Obito - or...whoever managed to connect to Kamui - has been at least considering the possibility of sending Ryū back. They wouldn’t have any reason to keep her.

...would they?

Another thought he doesn’t want to entertain. Instead, he regathers his focus, familiarizing himself again with his surroundings and the near-exact spot where he first sent Ryū through. He has to get everything right...the angle, the height, the distance. If the portals are a flat plane, it all has to line up perfectly to reopen the hole between them.

Once he has the proper position, he awakens his Sharingan, Mangekyō spinning into the proper pattern. Chakra surges through his system, calling upon the dimension he knows so well.

Like a window, a glimpse into it opens, showing the stones and shadows of Kamui...but no view of any other dimension as he wants. Keeping it open for several seconds, he then lets it fade, releasing a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

After about two hours, his body decides to give him another wake-up call. It’s been far too long since he put something in his stomach. Maybe not wholly necessary given his zetsu half, but...well, it’s a habit he’s gotten used to. Another way he’s been spoiled. And now that he’s making himself go without, it’s a noticeable difference.

Sighing, he drags a hand down his face. In truth, it’s only a few miles left to Konoha...irritating, considering that the rogues they encountered not only dared, but _managed_ to get this close...which then caused this whole debacle. If they hadn’t showed up...or maybe if he hadn’t sent her through...then…

Well...no point in such thoughts. They won’t bring her back. Instead, Obito weighs his options. Should he return to Konoha to refuel? Or will that get his time cut short?

Konoha, however, decides to make that choice for him.

Idling in thought, he glances up as a hawk gives a cry, settling on a branch nearby.

...this can’t be good.

Approaching and taking the note attached to the bird’s leg, Obito skims it, brow furrowing the further he reads. Apparently, the few days Kakashi thought he could buy him have been cut short. The council has noticed his...extended absence, and wants a report.

And if this gets messy enough, the other Kage might get involved, given that he’s an international criminal who only _just_ got returned access to his chakra.

Sighing curtly, Obito pinches the bridge of his nose. He can’t just...stop! What if the other side makes contact? The other dimension? He can’t afford to miss it...he can’t…

...but in the face of his stubborn insistence, a bit of logic manages to be heard. If he goes back and gets permission for more time through the proper channels, things will be smoother. If he instead ignores a direct summons from the Hokage...well, he can probably kiss access to his chakra goodbye.

So, as painful as it is to leave this place, Obito nods the courier off before giving it all one last look with his Sharingan. He needs to have it memorized in order to return to the right place.

Once that’s done, he turns and makes his way back toward the hidden village, sacrificing energy for speed. The sooner he gets back and cleared, the sooner he can return to this spot and keep trying to open Kamui.

The gate, as usual, is bustling, and he has to navigate the crowds before reaching the administration building. Ignoring the typical odd looks and few glowers he gets, he marches straight up to Kakashi’s office, taking the time to knock.

...at least he didn’t just teleport this time. But if the council is there, it’d make a rather...crass impression.

He’s given permission after a small pause, opening the door to find Kakashi behind his desk, as usual. And on either side are Homura and Koharu.

...why Kakashi hasn’t kicked these old bags out and replaced them, Obito can’t understand. Especially as they look distastefully to his rather...unkempt appearance. Ah, right...he’s still covered in dirt and dried blood. And he probably smells wonderful...

“Obito,” the Rokudaime greets, tone clearly tinged with exasperation. But already Obito knows that isn’t his fault - _that_ would lie with the elders on either side of him.

“Uchiha Obito,” Homura then begins, and already Obito can tell this is going to be a _painful_ conversation. “Why did you not return within the allotted time for your mission?”

“There were _complications_ ,” he mutters in response, doing his best to keep his temper. “As you might notice by the fact that my partner is missing.”

“Where is miss Suigin Ryū?” Koharu then demands, clearly aiming to double team him with her fellow elder. “You were her protection detail!”

“Like I said, there were -”

“This trial mission was meant to be a gauge for your ability to re-enter the mission pool,” Homura cuts in, and Kakashi shoots Obito a warning look as he bristles. “Not only have you returned late, but without the medic you were assigned to?”

“Utatane-sama, Mitokado-sama,” the Rokudaime then interjects, drawing their gazes to his exhausted expression. “Perhaps your inquiries would be better answered if you gave Obito a chance to respond. I’m sure he’s well aware of the mission parameters...and what’s gone wrong regarding them.”

Both elders seem to puff up indignantly...but don’t argue, instead exchanging a glance.

“...very well.” Homura clasps his hands at his front. “Do explain the details of your mission...and answer our questions.”

Obito draws a long, calming breath, exhaling slowly. _Just remember...this isn’t about your pride. This is about Ryū._ “...three days ago, I was sent with the medic Suigin Ryū to a nearby village to protect her while she was to administer vaccines. The day went well, but we stayed an extra night due to the schedule running long. The following morning, we left the village and began making our way back to Konoha...when we were confronted by several rogue shinobi a few miles from the village.

“They were easily dispatched, but more followed. I used my Sharingan to teleport Ryū to safety before killing the rest of them. Upon going to fetch Ryū...I found her missing.”

“Missing? Where, precisely, did you teleport her _to_?”

Obito’s teeth grit, not exactly eager to explain Kamui to anyone he doesn’t have to. “...my Sharingan grants me access to a pocket dimension. I sent her there to keep her safe. When I went to get her back out...she’d disappeared. Which, in theory...should be impossible. Only someone with my Sharingan can access it.”

That seems to greatly unsettle the old pair. “You have access to an entire dimension separate from our own?”

 _What, they didn’t tell you that after my trial?_ he thinks dryly to himself. “Yes.”

“...was this ability considered when giving you access to your kekkei genkai and chakra?”

“He was fully cleared by the board, yes,” Kakashi cuts in, putting a stop to their dithering. “I knew well what Obito’s Sharingan is capable of, having wielded it for a number of years myself.”

“You didn’t think it a risk?” Koharu demands.

“...not at all. There aren’t many ways he could misuse it. And we had insurance that he would behave.”

“Insurance?”

It’s here Obito and Kakashi exchange a glance. While Obito and Ryū have been public about their relationship since Obito was released from his house arrest with Kakashi, no one beyond they three and Naruto are aware that they were in fact together long before the fourth war. Such knowledge would, of course, paint Ryū as a traitor, having withheld information about Obito from the village even after learning about his involvement with Akatsuki.

“...after having spent so much time with Obito as his medic, Ryū befriended him, and...things later turned romantic,” Kakashi cautiously explains, using their typical cover story. “It’s _why_ she was selected as his mission partner. She’s the one person, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that Obito would never harm or betray. He’s become very...attached to her. It was meant to be a failsafe, until...well, this happened.”

“So...what _did_ happen to her, then?” Koharu asks, turning back to Obito. “If she was put into this uncrackable dimension...where could she have gone?”

“That’s where we’re unsure...all we have is a theory: that Ryū was somehow taken out of Kamui by an Obito of another dimension.”

Both elders stiffen in surprise. “...you believe such a thing to be possible…?”

“While fighting Kaguya in the fourth war, we and the rest of team seven were pulled into multiple other dimensions,” Obito explains. “And there’s always been theories about alternate timelines, given the way space-time ninjutsu can cause splits - fractures - in the timeline. For every action, there can be a branching path, creating another universe altogether. Or so the theory goes.”

“It’s as Obito said: only _his_ Sharingan can access Kamui, the dimension tied to his eyes.” Kakashi steeples his fingers, leaning elbows atop his desk. “Therefore, we can only assume that whoever took Ryū out of Kamui had to have the same eyes...in other words, they must be _another_ Obito.”

“Before being summoned back, I was working on trying to align the portal as I did when I first sent Ryū through, hoping to make contact again and bring her back,” Obito then cuts in. “The longer I’m held here, the greater the odds that I miss them, or they give up attempting to make contact...if they are at all. It’s already going to be difficult enough to do without squandering time…!”

There’s a long pause as Koharu and Homura seem to think, exchanging glances. “Is it truly so imperative this woman be found?” Homura then dares to ask. “Allowing an international criminal access to his chakra, unobserved, to fiddle about with a dimension only _he_ can access seems a huge liability. Need I remind you, Kakashi-sama, that the _world_ is watching how we handle this? You may have your biases toward Obito due to your past associations, but none of us can afford such a luxury.”

Holding up a hand, Kakashi brings Obito to a halt as he takes half a step forward, rage in his eyes. “Obito...a moment, please.”

Seething, the Uchiha manages to retreat, his body language not unnoticed by the elders.

“...I’m going to put this into terms that you can hopefully understand,” Kakashi then offers, addressing the pair. “As I’m sure you are aware, more than half of Obito’s life, as of the fourth war, was spent on the path he branched to after agreeing to Madara’s plan. It was his entire purpose, his...obsession. Which was then broken and lost when Naruto changed his mind during the war. He betrayed the man he’d partnered with, who had controlled and manipulated him. The purpose he’d had for so long was suddenly a moot point. Years of his life...gone and wasted in a matter of hours.

“Obito was key to defeating both Madara, and later Kaguya. Does that wipe clean his record? No. But his trial granted him a second chance: a lifetime to atone as much as he can before dying, rather than simply being killed outright. Obito now has one purpose: to make up for his misdeeds. For the rest of his life, however much of it he has left.

“Now...Suigin-san has been a kind and influential figure in Obito’s life since the war,” Kakashi then fibs, both he and Obito understanding just how much more of an impact she’s truly had...that they cannot admit to. “I want you to imagine what something like that would come to mean for someone who has been through what Obito has been through. And now, perhaps, you can understand the _importance_ of returning her here. Obito’s stability lies greatly on Suigin-san’s shoulders. It’s why he has, up until being summoned, been so fervently searching for a way to get her back.

“I realize the other Kage are wary of him, as are you, and nearly everyone else. But one thing should be made abundantly clear to you. If Suigin-san is not returned...the thing that has been anchoring Obito will suddenly be lost. He already made poor decisions when he lost someone dear to him before. Does that sound like something you want?”

Both elders are clearly tensed, exchanging wordless glances.

“I believe...we understand,” Homura offers stiffly.

“...then you agree with my decision to allow Obito access to his kekkei genkai and chakra until Suigin-san is found?”

“It seems we have little choice in the matter,” Koharu sniffs. “...but yes, we will allow it. But know this, Kakashi-sama...the other Kage will be watching. If anything goes wrong…”

“I’m aware, and prepared to deal with it,” Kakashi replies flatly. “I assure you, I’d rather deal with peeved Kage than a desperate Obito. And that’s speaking from experience.”

“...very well. Whatever comes to pass next shall be your responsibility. We wash our hands of it,” Homura mutters.

“Not a problem,” Kakashi replies, tone just as unenthused. He watches the pair retreat, leaving him alone with his prior teammate. “...well, I suppose that went about as well as I could hope for.”

“ _Why_ are those two still advising you, Kakashi?”

“Believe me, I’m working on it. Now...I think you have work to get back to, hm?”

“After a brief respite to refuel, I’m afraid. Turns out I’ve gotten rather spoiled and out of shape...I’ve got a stomach that won’t shut up and a chakra system that’s lazy.”

In spite of himself, Kakashi gives a single huff of a laugh. “...you know, I just might join you for lunch. I’m not in much of a mood to be in here for a while after that.”

“Be my guest.”

The pair take their leave, underling shinobi looking uncertain as Kakashi simply abandons his office. Waving them off with a ‘be back soon’, he keeps up with Obito’s determined pace. “So...did you make _any_ progress?”

“I think the only progress to be made is to make contact,” Obito counters. “Until we manage to get portals to cross, nothing else can be done.”

“Mm, true…”

“...I just hope that, whoever _is_ on the other side, is working like I am to get her back to the dimension she belongs.”

“Why wouldn’t they?”

“...I don’t know. It’s just a lingering worry…” A gloved hand pulls down his face with a stressed sigh. “...I don’t know what I’ll do if she’s stuck there, Kakashi.”

The Hatake gives his old teammate a wary glance. “...nothing brash, I hope.”

“...no. No, I’m too...tired for that,” Obito assures him, tone oddly soft. “...I’d keep trying. Until I had no more strength to try. After that, I think I’d just...give up.”

“...give up?”

“...you were right, back there. Explaining to those two. I had a life, and I lost it when that boulder crushed me. Then I had a purpose, and it consumed me until the war. And then I lost it. If I had never met Ryū...if I didn’t have that to return to? I really think I would have died in that war. An easy way out with nothing left to strive for. I had to beat Kaguya. But after that…? I really don’t know.”

The pair step up to a takeout stand, waiting in line and ignoring the looks they get, each for their own reasons. “...before I went to the battlefield, I’d promised her I’d come back. That we’d stay in the village, hide away, grow old...and that’s exactly what Mugen Tsukuyomi gave her. But when I realized that the dream world wasn’t the answer, then...the only way to keep that promise was to actually come back. So...I did.”

“You survived all that for a promise to her...and now you’re stuck here, instead,” Kakashi mutters.

“Yeah, well...we can’t have _everything_ we want. But...that’s my point. If Ryū is gone, then...I have nothing else to do with myself.”

Kakashi pauses, thinking back to the conversation he had with Ryū before their first visit to Obito in Konoha’s prison: about how key she was to Obito’s future behavior.

“ _If he loses you - if you die? That might very well put him back at square one. It would be like losing Rin all over again...but possibly even worse, given the circumstances. If I had to guess, knowing Obito as well as I can know him...I think he’d go one of two ways. He’d revert to when he lost Rin...or he’d just...give up._

 _...well, she isn’t dead, that we know of...but it seems I know him about as well as I could hope to,_ he can’t help but think dryly to himself. “...I understand. I guess for now, all we can do is hope you get her back. And you know I’ll do whatever I can to help. Which...I guess isn’t much beyond keeping the council and the Kage off your back while you work.”

“That’ll be enough,” Obito murmurs in reply. “I just need time...and a whole hell of a lot of luck.”

“I can help you with the former, but...I’ve always been shit at the latter, myself.”

“You and me, both.”

They stand around and eat their takeout, partially to let Kakashi be free of the office a bit longer, and partially to let Obito leave straight from there to return to the road. Once they finish and chuck the containers, Kakashi sighs. “...well, I guess I’ll let you get back to it, hm?”

“I’d say I’ll let you know when I make contact, but honestly I’ll probably just act as soon as I do.”

“That’s fine. You can surprise me when you bring her back, safe and sound. I’ll even give you a week off from work to celebrate.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Hey, be grateful, hm? Besides...that’ll just be icing on the cake to getting her back.”

“...exactly.” Expression both stern and uncertain, Obito gives a curt nod. “...until then.”

“Good luck.”

Rather than walk, Obito teleports back to the proper section of the road. Huh...the bodies are gone. Seems someone finally sent a clean up crew from Konoha. Good. One less thing to worry about: the smell of decaying corpses.

“...all right, Ryū...let’s get you home…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, finally getting back to this fic! And in fact: it's all finished! I'll be posting the other two chapters plus an epilogue here shortly!
> 
> This chapter's mostly insight on Obito's side of things, and how both he and Konoha have to handle themselves given how...delicate the situation is. Otherwise...not too much to say about it, I s'pose! Obito's just gotta get back to work getting that portal open!
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Four days. Four days of waiting, agonizing, worrying. Though Rin, and even Kushina have been doing their best to keep the interdimensional traveler distracted from thinking about her circumstances, it’s rather hard to avoid. Any moment she’s left to idle in her thoughts, they always circle back. In all honesty, her biggest worry is Obito. _Her_ Obito. Is he all right? Is he handling her absence without panicking? She can only imagine how he felt, going into Kamui and finding her missing...especially given how impossible that is. Is he trying to get her back?

She knows he’s intelligent enough to eventually puzzle out what happened, and if she knows anything about him...it’s that he hasn’t stopped trying since he figured it out. Just like _this_ Obito and Kakashi have been working to reopen the window between their dimensions. They’ve both been running themselves ragged. In a way she feels guilty, but Minato remains convinced it’s a high priority: having someone from another timeline in their own risks opening up paradoxes and exposing them to events they should never realize transpired. She’s been extra careful to avoid broaching topics that might influence - in any small way - this timeline she was never meant to see.

“So...there _was_ a fourth war…?” Kushina murmurs as they sit around and carefully exchange stories.

“Mhm...and it was by far the bloodiest of them all. Every major country was involved against a...common enemy.”

“Can you imagine?” Rin wonders aloud, leaning back in her chair with folded arms. “What kind of event could unite us after so much division?”

Ryū, of course, doesn’t explain. Even if it _was_ excusable to do so...painting Obito in such a light when their own is so different could be cruel. “It was a fierce battle...but in the end, they overcame it. It’s been less than two years since then, so change is still slow...but so far, it’s been steady.”

“Did you participate?”

“...er...no. I was...recovering from grave injuries at the time. Believe me...I was disappointed. I wanted nothing more than to help, but I’d have been useless. I couldn’t even properly mold chakra.”

“Wow...must have been some wounds!”

“...yeah.” Subconsciously, Ryū rubs at a spot on her arm - now marless - that once bore one of the largest scars from her stint in Root’s torture chamber.

“But you obviously recovered…?”

“...you could say that. I had to use a rather...dangerous technique. But it paid off, in the end.”

“I still can’t believe you have sage training,” Rin offers in the subsequent silence, looking almost disappointed. “I’d love to do something like that…”

“Well...maybe before I leave, I can point you in the right direction,” Ryū replies with a small smile. “I just don’t want to risk you running into other me if you go. And...well, I’m not sure how shishō would react.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Rin seems to mull that over for a while. “There’s so much more I wish I could know...but even with what little I do, it sounds like your timeline’s a lot more…”

“Depressing,” Kushina offers dryly.

“Yeah. Makes me think I don’t really _want_ to know.”

Ryū hesitates a moment. It’s hard to remember that, where she comes from, both of them are long dead. “...I think some things are better left unsaid.”

...she’s going to miss them when she goes home.

... _if_ she goes home.

There’s still a lingering fear, the more time goes on, that she won’t ever make it home. Four days have already passed...and who knows how many more will be needed before she can return. As much as she tries not to think about it, Ryū can’t help but be haunted by it.

“Ryū-san.”

Looking up from her plate (Rin insisting they spend each evening with her teacher and his family), Ryū hums in question.

Minato thinks for a moment. “...your sage training involves gathering chakra, correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I was wondering if you are able to then transmit that chakra to others.”

She blinks. “Well, I’ve...done so in small doses in the past. Why?”

“Our biggest limiting factor, for the moment, has been chakra. Both Kakashi and Obito can only use Kamui for so long before exhausting themselves, especially given how draining a technique of that level is. I was wondering if I could convince you to go with them tomorrow and act as a sort of...battery. To help extend how long they’ll be able to keep working on the portals.”

That gets Ryū to brighten. Why hadn’t she thought of that? “I...of course! That’s a great idea.”

“Perfect. Then if you’d accompany Obito tomorrow in the morning, I believe his shift is first. Of course you’ll both still need breaks to rest, but I’m hoping it will greatly improve productivity.”

“It should, yes. I’ll do that.”

Ryū then helps tidy up afterward, chatting nonchalantly with Kushina as Minato and his team discuss the happenings back at the table.

“Are you sure you’re up for this, dear?”

She glances to the Uzumaki questioningly. “Huh?”

“Well, I don’t mean to pry, but it’s rather obvious you haven’t been sleeping too well,” Kushina offers. “Which of course I understand...you’re stressed, after all. But I’d hate for you to push yourself too hard and make things worse.”

That makes the healer go quiet, thoughtfully toweling off a clean dish. “...I _am_ tired, yes...but I’m also desperate to get home. If wearing myself out will up our odds, then...I’ll gladly do so.”

That gets Kushina to sigh, dunking a dish a bit forcefully. “You medics’re all the same...Rin’s always working until she conks out like a cut light bulb whenever she gets really into something. It’s like y’get so caught up in helping everybody else, you forget to help yourself! You’ll get home, I’m sure of it. And I get wanting to help. I can’t stop you. But don’t forget there’s people who’ll worry if you hurt yourself trying, hm?”

“...I know. Um...thanks.”

The warning makes her realize...Obito doesn’t have that guiding hand right now. Nor does he have a Kakashi to split his time with. How badly is he faring…? If he can keep that up...then she can at least do this…!

They return to Rin’s apartment once everything’s done, Ryū lying awake and staring at the ceiling. If anything, she feels like tomorrow will do her some good. Being so idle has been driving her mad, no matter how busy Rin tries to keep her. Minato decided it wasn’t wise for her to get caught up working in the hospital, so being without her typical job or...really anything else to do has left her about to go stir crazy.

Her eagerness, however, is tempered by a body that finally outweighs her mind, falling into a decent sleep for the first time since she arrived here. She wakes groggily, a bit disoriented after resting so hard.

“Hey, sleepyhead! Ready to head out and meet Obito?”

Though she should be used to it by now, the name brings a small pang to her chest. “...yeah.”

They grab breakfast on the way, leaving Konoha behind and heading out toward the proper road. Rin chatters away mostly aimlessly, Ryū a bit lost in thought. She hasn’t been out here since she arrived. _Please, just...let today be the day. I don’t know how much longer I can be patient…_

When they arrive, they find themselves alone. Rin plants hands on her hips. “Eh, should have known...he’s always late.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. He’s always getting caught up in some errand or another, seems like.”

“...what about Kakashi?”

“He’s fairly prompt. Why?”

“...just curious.” Yet another thing that seems so...backwards.

Fifteen minutes later, they hear a voice up the road, Obito landing beside them with a sheepish grin. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, I explained your habitual tardiness,” Rin assures him, arms crossing and giving him a knowing, exasperated smile. “So, want me to stick around?”

“Well...whatever you think. I guess there won’t be much for you to do, and I can keep an eye on Ryū-san.”

“Hm…” Rin mulls it over. “...maybe I’ll head back and see if sensei needs help with anything. Haven’t had a chance to do that in a while.”

Ryū can’t help but shrink a bit, looking guilty. “Sorry…”

“Nah, it’s fine. Job’s a job! Just might as well do something else if there’s not much to be done here, hm? Good luck, guys!” With that, the Nohara starts making her way back toward the village.

That leaves Ryū and Obito.

“...well, ready to give this a shot?” he asks, turning to her a bit awkwardly.

She nods. “Sure. Give me a few minutes to build up some energy. Um...I guess in the meantime, go ahead and get started?”

“Sounds good.” Facing the proper direction, Obito concentrates, his one dark eye shifting red. Tomoe then spin until the design of his Mangekyō forms. There’s a surge of chakra, and Ryū watches as a familiar glance into Kamui opens just before them.

...but no sign of the other dimension beyond.

Realizing she’s wasting time, Ryū then gives a small shake of her head. Evening her breath, her energies begin to balance...and then open to the energy around her. Nature chakra begins to pool with her own, swelling her reserves to their maximum capacity. Pupils then narrow to slits as the chakra influences her biology.

Letting his first attempt release, Obito glances to her and startles slightly. “...whoa! I guess that means, uh...you’re good to go?”

“Mhm. It’s easiest to transfer energy over a direct connection, so…” After a small pause, she rests a hand along his upper arm, letting some chakra travel between them. “Did you feel that?”

“Yeah! It’s...warm,” he notes, giving her hand a glance.

“Don’t worry, it won’t get any warmer than that,” she assures him.

“Okay...got it.” Regathering his focus, Obito shifts his target slightly, and gives Kamui another try.

Over...and over...and over again.

After two straight hours, Ryū advises he take a break. Chakra between the two of them is holding up well, but his eye is starting to feel fatigued.

“Any blurriness in your vision?” she asks, looking at the eye carefully.

“Uh...maybe a little. But it always goes away. Just need to give it a breather, that’s all. Otherwise I feel great! Hardly tired at all. Which, uh...is quite the change, honestly.”

Ryū hums, thinking. “...I guess it might be the effects of my line’s chakra. It’s most suited for healing, so even beyond keeping you energized, it might help a bit with any other feelings beyond weariness.”

“Guess that makes sense.” Obito takes out a canteen, taking a few swallows before offering it over.

“No thank you, I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Mhm.”

He studies her for a moment. “...you sure you’re okay?”

There’s a pause, and then Ryū heaves a sigh. “Just...worried. About getting home. Everyone seems so convinced that it’s going to happen, and soon...and yet the days just keep passing. And it’s not that I don’t have faith in you all. But like Minato-sama said...it’s going to be so hard to get to align properly...to get it just right...and without being able to coordinate both sides, those odds are just…” She fades into silence, elbows on her bent knees as she sits. Her brow buries into her palms.

Obito hesitates, clearly not sure how to handle this. “...I mean...yeah, mathematically, it’s...a bit daunting. But you said it yourself: the other Obito’s going to be working his ass off trying to get to you! And we’ve been going from sunup to sundown. That alone has to count for something, right…?”

She doesn’t answer.

“...and, I mean...has it really been so bad, being here?” he dares to hint, tone a bit hesitant. “I mean...you’ve been getting along really well with everyone! Sensei, his wife, our team...I know it’s only been a few days, but...you fit right in. I know Rin’s loved having you around. You two click like nobody’s business. Even Kakashi tolerates you, and that’s saying something.”

In spite of herself, Ryū looses a small snort, but doesn’t move.

“...we’re really gonna miss you when you go,” Obito then admits softly. “And I mean...I know you keep talking about the other Obito. And I get it. But...you haven’t really mentioned anything else. Maybe Kakashi once or twice, but...is there...anything else you want to get back to?”

Ryū’s eyes flicker over the patch of ground between her knees, not having an answer.

“I don’t mean to pry. But I mean...just seems a little odd that you’re really only gunning for this for one person, you know? Don’t you have any friends, or...family?”

“...no family,” she manages to reply quietly. “My mother died when I was small. And I...never knew my father. No siblings. No aunts, uncles, cousins. And I’ve...I’ve never really been good at making friends.”

“What, really? You? Look how well you’ve settled in here! Just in a few days you’ve won us all over!” Obito tries to catch her eyes, attempting a smile. “I mean...is it really so bad here?”

“...I…”

“And like you said...your village might still be here. Maybe you _do_ have family left. There’s no way to know until you look, right?”

“But...but if I _am_ there, then...then it would…”

“I know, I’m just...throwing out ideas.” Obito braces his forearms on his knees, hands clasped as he sighs. “...we’re just...really gonna miss you. And I mean…” He hesitates, looking torn as a tooth nibbles the scar on his lip. “You said it yourself: this timeline’s lost a lot less than yours. I dunno what _exactly_ that means. And I get why you can’t tell us. But isn’t that, y’know...encouraging?”

Ryū stiffens a hair.

“...and, uh...there’s...y’know…” A hand spares to itch at his neck, clearly trying to sort out his words before he says them. “...there _is_ an...an Obito here. So, I mean...maybe -”

Teeth gritting, Ryū heaves herself to her feet, walking swiftly several paces from their resting spot.

...well, crap.

Jolting a bit in surprise at her immediate reaction, Obito leans back a bit, blinking a wide eye. Well that...wasn’t what he expected, in all honesty. “H...hey! Wait, I...I didn’t mean that…! I mean, it’s not that I -?” After a pause, he wilts with an exhale. “...I…”

Coming to a stop a ways down the road, Ryū lets her arms tighten around her middle, jaw clenched and fighting back all sorts of unsavory emotions. Instead, she stares at the spring nearby the road...the one she and Obito had stopped at on their way back. When they were ambushed. Maybe if they’d just kept on their way...so many ifs, so many buts. And for now, nothing to show for them, either way.

All the while, Obito just sits, chewing his lip and debating how to fix this. It wasn’t that he meant he was some sort of... _replacement_. That just feels...odd. And yet...well…

He sighs, dragging a hand down his face. How to explain it. After all, it’s only been four days. And he hasn’t even seen her that much. Maybe it’s just some stupid idea in the back of his mind, given that - apparently - they’ve meshed so well in another timeline. Just his imagination getting carried away with him. But...he really does enjoy her company. They only really get to speak when he’s off and Kakashi’s taking a turn at things, resting and getting ready for a new attempt to open the portal back up. But she really is a kind person. Soft-spoken, gentle, chiding...and yet obviously friendly. True, she’s been rather _distracted_ for the entirety of her unintended visit, but even then, he’s been watching how she interacts with everyone else. And there’s just something about it...something about _her_.

And now he’s gone and completely ruined things.

“Is...everything okay?”

Glancing over, Obito flattens in expression as he spies Kakashi. “A little early, aren’t you?”

“Sensei wanted to check and see how the chakra exchange was working. But it doesn’t really look like you’re doing much of that at the moment,” Kakashi retorts, brows lifting a bit.

“No kidding.”

“What’d you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Then what did you _say_ that you shouldn’t have said?”

“I -! It just -! I didn’t -!”

The Hatake then waves a hand. “...I have a pretty good guess. Getting carried away as always, are you?”

Obito doesn’t reply, just crossing his arms with a sigh.

“...she can’t stay, Obito. She doesn’t even want to. I don’t think a handful of days is going to convince _anyone_ to leave their lives behind. And you’ve seen how distraught she is over this. Did you really think you could just convince her to give that all up?”

“...that’s not what I meant...I just…” Obito throws up his hands in a gesture of frustration. “...I didn’t mean to _choose_ to give it up, and just...pretend her other life never happened. I meant more in a, hey, _if_ we can’t get you home, then...y’know…”

Kakashi sighs, clapping a hand atop his teammate’s shoulder. “...well, I know you meant well, but...I’m not sure she’s quite ready to hear that, yet. She’s still hanging on to a hope that she can make it back.”

“...do you really think we’ll get it?”

“...we have to keep trying. Four days is hardly a proper effort, all things considered. But, uh...maybe we should swap for a bit. Let her cool down. Just...go say you’re sorry, and that you’re an idiot, and that I’ll take over from here for a bit, hm?”

Obito’s expression sours a bit, but...he relents. “...you really suck at giving advice.”

“Never said I didn’t.”

Sighing, Obito glances to where Ryū is still standing off the road. “...all right. I’ll...come back later.”

“Sure.”

Heaving to his feet, Obito hesitates a moment before making his way over, a bit unsure how to repeat what he told Kakashi in a way that will hopefully make her less upset. Once he’s near enough, he offers, “Look, I...uh…”

“...I know what you meant.”

He pauses. “...you do?”

“...I know how hopeless this all seems.” Her tone warbles, and Obito’s brow wilts in sympathy as she clearly struggles to keep it together. “I just...I can’t give up...not until we’ve tried everything…” For a moment longer she stares at the water, and then turns to give him a glance with watery greys. “...I can’t tell you everything he’s been through. Everything _we’ve_ been through. But the thought of giving up on that...it...I can’t. I just can’t…”

“...I didn’t mean to make light of that,” Obito murmurs, avoiding her eyes as both guilt at his insensitivity and embarrassment at seeing her cry makes him nervous. “I guess I just wanted you to know that...that you’re welcome here. You have a place here, if...if you need it. But it’s not what you _want_ , and...I get that. I’m sorry.”

Watching him quietly, Ryū softens. “...and I don’t mean to make light of you,” she offers, tone somber. “You’re...you’re a very nice man. And I can already tell that you’re funny, and optimistic, and determined to do what’s right. It’s not that I...that I don’t…” She hesitates. “...I’ve already made a choice. And after everything...there’s no taking it back. I’m sorry.”

“No! No, don’t...don’t be sorry,” Obito insists, waving hands. “I...I’m just an idiot. And...I’ll just...give Kakashi a crack at things, okay? So you can, uh...y’know. I’ll just...give you a break.”

“Obito, you don’t need to -?”

“I just…” He hesitates, and then wilts. “...I guess now I understand why he’d come to love you so much.”

Taken aback, Ryū’s eyes widen slightly. But before she can offer a reply, there’s a holler from up the road.

“Uh...guys? I...think I found something.” Staring into his Kamui portal, Kakashi goes stock still as a rather...interesting sight looks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to call this: the awkward chapter, bahaha~ Where we have the actual crossing of wires between other!Obito and Ryū. Poor guy...words are hard. He wasn't trying to offend you Ryū! He's just a lil tongue-tied...and maybe a little crushy, huehue~
> 
> But otherwise...we've got a CLIFFY! Which...won't be one for long, given I'm posting this all now, lol - buuut either way, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Heart leaping to her throat, Ryū finds herself frozen for a moment, eyes wide. But then her heartbeat kickstarts, and she takes off back up the road, Obito on her heels.

All the while, Kakashi takes a nervous step backward, which makes Ryū’s brows furrow. Why does he look so -?

Just as the other pair reach the proper part of the road, she sees why.

Gloved hands gripping the edge of the dimensional tear, Obito makes to haul himself out of it. He looks just as he did when she left, plus a little more dried blood and dirt. His eyes are wide, Mangekyō bright as he manically stares at this dimension’s Kakashi.

To anyone else, the scene is rather unsettling. But to Ryū, it’s the greatest relief she’s seen in...a very long time.

But as he steps through and the portal closes, she panics. Can...can they still get back? Or are they now _both_ trapped here?!

“Where is she?” Obito rasps, tone exhausted and yet determined. “Where is Suigin Ryū?”

Rather than answer, Kakashi just points, clearly wanting to divert the madman’s attention.

Swiveling to follow the digit, he first lays eyes on Ryū. Time seems to hiccup as they lock gazes, and the subtle madness in his gaze softens to an unfathomable relief.

But then his eyes flick to the figure just behind her...and they widen all over again.

“...you…”

“...Obito, what -?”

Ignoring Ryū’s interjection, Obito moves her aside with a hand on her shoulder before reeling back and clocking his double in the jaw.

A sound of alarm comes from Kakashi as the other Uchiha goes down hard, completely blindsided.

“You! You let this happen!”

“Obito, stop it!” Ryū attempts to cut in, only to be ignored.

“You hesitated, didn’t you? Wasted time! Do you have any idea how long I’ve been trying to get her back?!”

“Obito!” Forcing herself between them, Ryū cups her Obito’s cheeks, directing his gaze to her and refusing to let him look away. “They’ve been trying this whole time! Kakashi and Obito both!”

“But -?”

“Yes, at first we left, but that was to go speak with Minato-sama. We weren’t sure how to get this to work! We had to figure that out before just trying things willy nilly! I promise you, they’ve been working on getting the window back open since I got here. It’s not his fault!”

Breath still rushing through his nose, Obito stares at her, fury and disappointment still clear in his eyes. But the longer she holds him, the quicker it dissipates until there’s nothing left of his burning temper but ashes. Instead, his expression softens...and then crumbles. Arms lift to wrap around her torso tightly, earning a small gasp at the force of his grip. Brow ducking to the crook of her neck, he whispers, “...I was so scared...that I would...t-that I would never see you again.”

She can feel the wet of his tears against her skin, her own brimming along her lids as she holds him back. “...I’m sorry...me too. I’ve barely slept...are you all right?”

“...I don’t know…”

Part of her wants to ask how badly he’s been treating himself in the wake of his efforts, but...there will be time for that later. Time for commiserating over... _all_ of this later. “...it’s all right. We’re together now...it’s going to be okay…” A hand spares to comb through his hair, feeling him shake slightly in both exhaustion and relief.

All the while, the other pair watch in a stunned silence. Kakashi cautiously moves to help his teammate up. “...well, that’s...not quite how I pictured that going,” he notes dryly. “...you okay?”

“Fine, just...a little sore. Guy’s got one hell of an arm.”

“Guess you’d know.”

The chatter urges the pair apart, Ryū looking slightly sheepish. But Obito still looks to them with a furrowed brow, expression dark with suspicion. “...so, Kakashi was right...this _is_ another timeline. With another me...and him.”

“Er...yeah,” the other Obito replies, clearly a bit shaken. “Look, I...I’m sorry about...well, everything. I certainly didn’t mean to pull her through, and...maybe going to sensei wasn’t the best idea. But I was kinda, well...surprised. And had no idea what to do.”

“...sensei…?”

“...Namikaze Minato?” the other Obito clarifies. “You, uh...you know him?”

Something passes over Obito’s face. “...yeah.”

“Rin is here, Obito,” Ryū then offers softly. “And Kushina.”

“Look, uh...if you want, we could maybe...show you around?” the jōnin Uchiha offers, gesturing back toward Konoha. “I mean, it’s not like you’ll ever -”

“No.”

“...but -?”

“I don’t want or need to see it,” Obito replies, tone bitter. “...besides, it’s been bad enough having one person from another timeline here. My presence would likely only cause larger distortions. I don’t want to...cause any more damage…”

Ryū gives him a somber glance. “...I guess you have a point. Though...oddly enough, no one here seems to know me.”

“...really?”

“Mhm. Or my clan. So...I think overall, the damage can’t be that bad. Especially since only, what...six people know who I am? Minato, and his family, and his team. No one else has really spoken to me.”

“And you were careful about what you said?”

“Of course.”

Obito heaves a heavy sigh. “...we need to head back.”

“...but -?”

“We shouldn’t be here to begin with,” he insists, tone firm.

“I know, but koi...you’re clearly exhausted,” Ryū gently pleads. “Just...take a little time to rest. Please. If I know you, you’ve been doing this nonstop for four days. You need to let your body recover, at least for a few hours.”

His nostrils flare with a curt breath...but in the end he knows there’s no arguing, no matter how soft her tone is. “...fine.”

“If you, uh...if you want, you could henge and come into the village. Just...get yourself cleaned up a bit,” the other Obito offers, lifting placating hands as Obito makes to retort. “...no offense, but...you look like hell.”

In spite of himself, Obito snorts. “...you have a point.” His head bows, eyes closing in thought. “...fine. But just...a few hours. No one can know.”

“I mean...sensei and his wife already know about you. But I can’t really been seen with a twin, otherwise. Once we get to sensei’s house, you can rest and clean up, and just...take a breather. Then we’ll send you both on your way.”

Watching the exchange, Ryū glances to the other Obito at the notion of goodbyes...but his face is a careful blank. “...that should work well. Come on, koi…”

There’s a brief pause, and then Obito uses a bit of chakra to transform. Ryū gives him a long glance, recognizing the rather plain facade he took back when he fetched her from Konoha just as Pein fell upon the village. With that, he stubbornly takes her hand and makes to follow as his twin and Kakashi make their way back up the road. Despite her occasional look over, he keeps his eyes straight ahead, the tension in his chakra quite noticeable to her senses as he stares a hole into the back of the other Obito’s head.

They split as Kakashi goes to speak to Minato and tell him of their success, Obito taking them to the Yondaime’s house. When Kushina opens the door, her brow furrows at the strange face...but then eyes go wide as she quickly puts two and two together. “...you did it…?”

“Yeah, uh...mind if we come in?”

“Of course! Here, come on…” She holds open the door, expression astounded. “He’s transformed?”

“Yeah, well...thought that made more sense than pretending I’d made a shadow clone. He’s in pretty rough shape after the last few days...mind if he rests up here and gets clean?”

“Of course! You can drop the disguise now, we’re all privy,” Kushina assures him.

There’s an awkward pause, and then Obito dispels the jutsu. His face is a careful blank.

Ryū already knows why. The last Obito saw of Kushina...he’d just finished sealing her fate the night Naruto was born.

“...thank you,” he offers stiffly, letting her direct him to the washroom.

“I’ll, uh...go get him some of my clothes - those are pretty...dingy,” this plane’s Obito then offers, quickly disappearing.

“...well that’s not how I expected that to go,” Kushina muses, crossing her arms.

“...it’s a long story,” Ryū assures her with a sigh.

“So I take it you have a way to get back…?”

“I’m...not sure, actually. But I’m willing to bet they’ll figure it out.” Or so she hopes. Having her Obito here is better than nothing, but she’d still much rather be home with him, if she had the choice.

“Well, I’ll whip up some lunch - he looks famished, poor thing. I’m sure Minato will be here any minute, too…”

Obito then returns with fresh clothes, leaving them outside the bathroom door. “He’s, um…”

Ryū perks a brow, allowing a hint of amusement as he tries to speak.

“...not what I expected.”

“I promise that’s not what he’s typically like. He just spent four days post-mission and post-battle working his chakra to the dregs. All while panicking. And I’m...really sorry he punched you.”

“I mean...it is what it is. I can’t blame him.”

“Still…” Reaching up, she cups a palm over his swollen jaw, feeling him stiffen slightly. “...you didn’t deserve that.” Chakra flares as she works on the swelling.

“Debatable.”

Towel ruffling his wet hair, Obito then comes back in behind them, pausing at what he sees. “...thanks for the clothes.”

The other Obito jumps, taking a step back and breaking Ryū’s grip. “...you’re welcome.”

Giving him a warning glower, Obito makes his way around to stand beside Ryū. “How long do we have to stay?”

“Until you’ve eaten something and had a chance to rest,” she gently chides. A hand reaches up and tries to tame his towel-ruffled hair. “I can still sense how low your levels are.”

“Hn…”

Not long after, Minato and Kakashi arrive, the Hokage staring in clear surprise at seeing double. “...well I’ll be damned,” he can’t help but murmur. “You really did it.”

“Kakashi did, admittedly,” Obito offers. “I was, uh…”

“And do you think you can reopen the portal back?”

“I can,” the true Obito offers, tone a bit...stiff in the presence of another he was responsible for ending in their plane. “I think, so long as one of you open up to Kamui, I can finish the bridge from there.”

“...I see. Well...consider me both glad and a bit sad this is finally over. Ryū-san has been a pleasant guest, but...well, this isn’t where she belongs.”

“Thank you...for watching over her while she was here,” Obito then murmurs, tone truly grateful. “I appreciate it.”

“No trouble at all. As I said...we were glad to know her, even if the circumstances were...questionable. She’ll be missed.”

“All right, enough yakkin’!” Kushina then cuts in. “Someone fetch Rin - we’ve got lunch ready!”

They’re nearly sat down when Rin arrives, brown eyes wide as she makes her way in.

In turn, Obito stares back.

Ryū’s eyes flicker between them, expression carefully blank.

“...wow...you really do look just like him…!” A grin grows across her face. “That’s so...weird! But also cool! But mostly weird!”

“Er…” He balks unsure how to respond.

“Well forgetting everything else, let me tell you something, sir,” Rin then goes on, pointing a finger. “You better appreciate what you’ve got!”

“...what?”

“Not a minute went by I couldn’t tell Ryū wasn’t thinking about you. You’ve got yourself one hell of a woman there, Obito.”

After a pause of surprise, something softens in him. “...yeah. I know.”

The group (including both Obito) then settle in to eat, Obito mostly watching awkwardly as the rest casually interact. Even Ryū does so without qualms, but a glance to him makes her pause. Without a word, she leans against him gently, going quiet as she instead listens to the others talk.

Then, after his meal and short respite, Obito insists he has the energy to return them home.

Ryū’s lips purse, but she can’t really argue. He’s still tired, but has the chakra needed. “...all right.”

“Well, I hate to say it, but I can’t go send you off properly,” Minato offers. “I need to get back to work. But I wish you both luck.”

“Thank you, Minato-sama,” Ryū replies with a smile. “Thank you for everything.”

“I was happy to do it.”

“I’ll send you off now, too,” Kushina offers, pulling them both into a tight bear hug. “Now you be careful with that space-time ninjutsu from now on! As much as I like seein’ ya, and as much as I’ll miss ya...you need to be home where you belong.”

“Yes ma’am,” Ryū replies, grinning sheepishly. “...thank you.”

“Think nothing of it.”

“We’ll all head down with you,” Rin then offers, gesturing to her team. “We’ll save our sappy goodbyes for the portal.”

Henged again, Obito walks beside Ryū as team Minato leads the way, the Hokage back in his office where he belongs. Eventually they reach the proper part of the road, and the group stops.

“Well...guess this is it,” Rin sighs, hands on her hips. “I won’t lie...this is gonna be tough.”

“I’ll miss you guys,” Ryū admits, hands clasped at her front. “Thank you for everything. All of you.”

“Happy to, as sensei said,” Kakashi offers, eye crinkling with a smile.

“Just...be careful on the other side,” Obito then offers, managing a hint of a smile.

“We will…”

With that, Obito awakens his Sharingan, his doppleganger doing the same. First a tunnel into Kamui opens, and then another to the same road on the other plane.

Ryū’s heart thrills in her chest. They’re almost home…

“I’ll go first, to keep it open,” Obito offers. Just in case, he gives her hand a squeeze, eyes flickering between her own before stepping through.

Facing the portal, Ryū heaves a sigh before giving one last glance. “...goodbye.”

Kakashi and Rin both nod, the latter looking a bit teary eyed. And then there’s Obito, clearly doing his best to keep his face blank.

“...guess, uh...that’s it, then.”

“...yeah.”

“You know…” He hesitates, and then gives a huff of a laugh, head bowing. “...think I might take a trip up north. See about finding a certain village up there.”

Ryū’s expression lightens.

“...who knows? Maybe you’ll be up there. Maybe we’ll get along half as well as you two seem to, huh?” He manages a more genuine smile. “...take care of him, okay? Seems he needs it...and you’re the perfect person for the job.”

“...I will. Take care, Obito.” Stepping up, she gives him a feather-light press of her lips to his cheek. “...I hope you find what you’re looking for.” And with that, there’s one last smile before she steps through...and the portal closes.

...it’s oddly quiet on the other side.

For a long moment, they both just...stand there, the weight of the past four days clearly making itself known. Locking eyes, small smiles bloom across their faces. Cutting the distance, Ryū loosely takes Obito’s hands in hers, face tilting up as he lowers his brow to hers. Not quite the dramatic gestures of before, but...it’s enough.

“...it’s going to take me four days to tell you how much I missed you,” she murmurs, eyes closed.

“I’ll be lucky to do it in four months.”

That earns a soft laugh. “...let’s go home, ne...?”

“One last pitstop, first.”

With the familiar feeling of flattening lungs, Ryū takes a breath as they resurface...in the Hokage’s office? And for a moment, she turns and expects to see Minato sitting there.

Instead, it’s a wide-eyed Kakashi.

“...well,” he eventually offers. “...seems you got her back.”

“...mhm.”

“...I knew you would.” Kakashi’s mask lifts with a smile. “...so, as promised, I’ll get you that week off. And uh...looks like you need it. Did you sleep at _all_ the last three nights…?”

“You don’t want to know,” Obito replies dryly.

Kakashi then steeples his fingers, leaning forward a bit with curiosity. “So...got a few minutes to share some of your misadventures?”

“Not much to tell, really...mostly just waiting around for the other Obito and Kakashi to get me back,” Ryū offers with a shrug.

“Any major differences between that dimension and ours?”

“...mostly people still alive,” Ryū admits softly. “Obviously I ran into Obito first. Then he brought me into Konoha to meet with Minato-sama. He was still acting as Yondaime. And...Rin was there, too. I was mostly left with her and Kushina while Kakashi and Obito worked on the portal.” It feels a bit...odd to tell Kakashi about Kakashi. “There’d been no fourth war...which, I suppose, makes sense.”

“Given that the catalyst’s life was rather different,” Kakashi agrees. There’s an odd tinge to his tone that Ryū can’t quite identify. “I can only assume that having my team alive meant I wasn’t such a mess?”

She gives a hint of a smile. “Well...honestly I didn’t see much of other-you. But you actually seemed fairly similar, at least in your mannerisms. You and Rin were a thing, though.”

His eyes go wide. “...uh -?”

“Wait, really?” Obito cuts in.

“Mhm.”

“...I have to wonder where things split...after all, the other Obito had his scars,” he muses, brow furrowed. “So...the mission at Kannabi Bridge obviously went the same.”

“Maybe something changed when Kakashi went to save Rin. I never saw if she had any kind of scar…” Ryū mulls that over. “...well, either way, the other Obito was a jōnin of Konoha. And I don’t think he ever got a replacement for the eye Kakashi was given - he wore a hitai-ate over it.”

“He seemed like a bit of an idiot,” Obito mutters, earning a giggle.

“I think it was less him being an idiot and more him just being...less cynical?” Ryū gives Obito a small, sly smile. “I always got the impression you were a goof when you were a kid. I guess without Madara’s full influence and losing Rin...that didn’t fade as much, ne?”

Obito’s lips curl in a pout. “...he still screwed everything up…”

“Well...we were both pretty panicked. Though I did, er... _demand_ he try then and there. But he was certain he should talk to Minato first…and even then, he’d moved around and lost focus - there’s no guarantee he’d be able to immediately line it up again then.”

“Hn…”

“Well,” Kakashi then cuts in, reclining back into his chair. “I think I get the gist. You both look exhausted, so I’ll let you go.”

“...what about my chakra?” Obito then asks. “Need to reseal it before I leave?”

“Actually...you’ve been granted permanent, partial access,” Kakashi replies, tone a bit smug as their eyes go wide. “I made a little deal with Koharu and Homura. If you came back without incident, and with Ryū...it’d be proof enough you can handle it. Just...don’t make me look like a fool by doing something stupid with it, hm?”

Obito stares for a moment. “...well, you know me and stupid.”

“...you go hand in hand, I know. Just...give it your best effort, then. Now go home. I imagine you two have some...catching up to do,” the Rokudaime them offers, shooing them out. “I don’t want to see you for a week.”

“...thanks, Kakashi.”

“Don’t thank me quite yet. You might still get in trouble and make this all a moot point.”

Snorting, Obito then can’t help a grin. Pulling Ryū to his side, he warps one last time with his Sharingan back into the sitting room of their little house. “...I never thought I’d ever be as glad to see this place as I am right now.”

“Mm...me neither,” Ryū agrees softly. “...for right now, though...all I want to do is go lie down, with you, and sleep for a day. I need to be as close to you as possible for the next twenty-four hours.”

“I can agree to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, folks: our little lovebirds are finally back home where they belong. Part of me wishes this could have been longer, but...in all reality, it probably would have dragged, otherwise. And we don't want that! But I do have a wee little epilogue to post here in a moment, so...it's not QUITE over yet ;3
> 
> But as for this part, thanks for reading!


	7. Epilogue

“Are you _sure_ we’re going in the right direction?”

“See any other paths going up this gods-forsaken mountain?”

“You’d think, all things considered, they’d invest in a better road…”

“Well, you can make that suggestion when we get there. For now...all your complaining is doing is warming up the air. And it’s already plenty warm, Bakashi.”

“Would you _both_ be quiet? This is enough of a hike without listening to you argue.”

There’s a grumble-filled pause, the only other sounds being the crunch of the path and the wind in the trees.

“...it really is pretty up here. But my gods, what a trek. Not one for the faint of heart.”

“...at least it’s not snowing?”

“True. Rocks and tree roots are bad enough, let alone under snow where you can’t see them. Hopefully we don’t have to pass the snow line to get where we’re going…”

“Didn’t sound like it.”

“...wait...I think this is it…!”

The group tenses, hurrying up the last of the incline. A dip between two peaks is just ahead, and as they crest it, they finally get a view into the valley below.

“Oh, wow…”

Crowned by snow-capped peaks, an emerald vale spans before them, running north to south. Great waterfalls form where the snow meets the warming air, tumbling down to all converge into a river that runs the valley’s spine.

But what makes the three of them brighten with hope is the span of buildings toward the southern tip of the vale.

“...it’s still here…”

“Well then what are we waiting for? C’mon!” Grinning widely, Rin jogs past, turning to look at her teammates tauntingly. “Last one there sets up camp!”

“Hey, w-wait!” Obito stumbles after her, Kakashi just sighing and bringing up the rear.

The path down zigs and zags to keep from getting too steep, eventually passing beneath a welcoming torī gate. Here the road widens and becomes a true street, cobbled and winding as it follows the river. Every so often, bridges bring them across to better follow the valley’s geography. A few outer buildings - belonging to farmers or fisherman, given their looks - are passed first before coming more into the village proper. People bustle about, giving the newcomers curious glances.

“So there’s a ryokan here?” Obito asks, turning in a slow circle as he walks.

“Yeah, apparently there’s quite a few hot springs, so it’s turned into a sort of...touristy place. But it also does wonders for your health, so people come for that, too. At least, that’s what Tsunade-sama said. She knew the previous clan head briefly, which is the only way I found our way here,” Rin explains.

“Hey, I already said thank you for that!”

“Just don’t want you to forget it.”

Stopping at a shop, the trio ask for directions, getting pointed further south. So they follow the road a bit longer before they see it.

Apparently it was once the clan manor, but the dwindling population (combined with the new business of the springs) led to it being converted into the ryokan it is now. All three pause to stare up at it. Looking every part a feudal era manor, its sweeping roofline and engawa all come together to make an impressive building any clan in Konoha would be fit to live in.

“Whoa…”

“Obito...look…”

Eyes brought back down, he feels his heart leap up to his throat. Along the porch by the entrance, speaking to several members of the staff (or so he’ll guess, given their uniforms) is a woman, hands gesturing as she speaks. But what he notices first and foremost are the rolling waves of white hair that fall back to her tailbone over her kimono.

“...well? Are you gonna go say hi, or stand here like a training post?” Rin then teases.

“W-what am I supposed to say?”

“You mean you didn’t think of that before we got here?”

“Of course I did! But…?”

“We’re just a couple of travelers having a little...vacation,” Kakashi offers. “But that means we have to check in first, hm?”

“...right.” Squaring his shoulders, Obito takes a breath and then makes his way down the path to the ryokan entrance.

There’s a small pause to wait for her to finish, the staff giving swift bows before scattering.

“Um, ‘scuse me?” Rin offers, drawing the woman’s gaze. “This is the ryokan, right?”

Eyeing the trio curiously, Ryū seems to be taken aback for a moment. “...yes,” she then offers, a pleasant smile lifting her lips. “You must be new guests?”

“Yup! You, uh... _do_ have some rooms, right?”

“Of course. Just inside you can reserve them, and relax after your journey. If you have need of anything, just ask any of the staff, or myself of course. I’m Suigin Ryū. You could call me the owner, though...the story’s a bit more complicated than that.” She brings up the cuff of a sleeve to catch a small laugh.

“Oh yeah? We’ll have to hear all about it! But first we’ll go get some rooms. C’mon, ‘kashi.” Rin gives a jerk of her head, clearly indicating to leave Obito behind.

Ryū watches them go before turning back to Obito. “So...your hitai-ate tell me you’re shinobi of Konoha…?”

“Uh...yeah.”

“We don’t see many from that far south…”

“Oh? Huh...we actually found out about it from the sannin Tsunade!”

At the name, Ryū’s eyes widen. “...of the Senju…?”

“Yeah!”

“...I see. Yes, she’s been here before...many times. She was a friend of my mother’s before she passed. In all honesty, I’m surprised she hasn’t told more people about this place...but admittedly, we’re kept quite busy regardless.” Ryū then tucks her hands into her sleeves. “Well...I suppose if you enjoy your time here, perhaps you’ll do that in her stead!”

“Er...yeah! I’m sure we will.” He flashes a nervous smile.

...a silence then blooms.

Looking as though she means to speak, Ryū then pauses. “...I’m sorry, but…” She offers a brief laugh. “Clearly you’ve never been here, but...I have the oddest feeling that I’ve...seen you somewhere before. Have we...met?”

It’s then Obito’s turn to laugh. “...I guess you could say that. I’m Uchiha Obito. It’s...a bit of a long story.”

“...well, I do love stories. Perhaps we could sit and chat over tea?”

“...I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, NOW it's over xD And anyone worried about poor other!Obito being alone needn't fear! Seems he's going to cheat just a little bit and use other-dimensionly knowledge to just, y'know...see if he can find a lil cutie up in the mountains ;3 Where will it go from there? Well, guess you'll have to use your imaginations!
> 
> But otherwise, that's gonna do it for this fic. I really should have finished it weeks ago, but life and other projects got in the way. And honestly other fics MIGHT have to be put on hold for a while, maybe until the end of the year, cuz uh...life's only getting busier. I'll elaborate more later, but for now: thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this little fic!


End file.
